Kinship
by LegatusFall
Summary: After helping the Night elves dealing with Illidan, Kael'thas realized that there is still hope to restore their sunwell to it's former glory through the help of the very same night elves they had aided. An alternate timeline if Kael'thas received help and wisdom from the Night elves and abandons the Alliance in an effort to restore the Sunwell. (Kael'thas X Maiev)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or the characters in it, Blizzard owns them rightfully and are responsible if they are turned into bland and generic characters.**

* * *

Dispatching the last of the undead ghouls, the young blood elf prince eyed at the tattered armour of the fallen ghoul that had the lordaeron crest on it. It's jaws were left wide open, leaving a rather disgusting and an unpleasant sight for the young prince. Mumbling an incantation to himself, the corpse of the ghoul suddenly burst into a pillar of intense flames displaying quite the fire show despite their current predicament. The ghoul's corpse (or what's left of it) gave off the smell of both sulphur and decay, such putrid stench caused the prince to stagger back in a rather dramatic way.

"Prince Kael'thas are you alright?" Upon noticing the prince's blunder, the faithful lieutenant rushed to his side almost in an instance with his shield raised and his sword unsheathed. Kael nodded in response and waved him off, he regained his composure and stood in a regal manner like the prince he is. He was well aware of the worried stares he received from his soldiers, worried that he was ambushed or any of that sort.

"I'm fine, more importantly what is the condition of the caravan?" Knowing that they would be doomed without them, the prince's urgent tone caused the lieutenant to speak in a rush tone yet calm tone to reassure the young inexperienced prince.

"The caravan is in pristine condition milord. There's no need to worry." Giving him a nod, Kael stared at the scorched outpost that is in dire need of repairs. What was once a flourishing town now became desolated ghost town, the buildings itself seems to be rotting along with the broken beyond repair gates. The thought of being in a broken human encampment massing what's left of his forces against the undead became all too real. This, this was the situation he was in right now. The once mighty and highly regarded high elves are now homeless and broken, it was almost pathetic.

Now the burden of leading his people towards a better future rest on his shoulders, Kael'thas knew that he wasn't a natural born leader though he never admitted that weakness to anyone else. This is the time where he would have to appear strong and proud for his people, and he wasn't sure if he had the courage and the strength to do so.

'I must not falter at these dark times... what lies in the end has to be better.'

"Strangers milord! They do not appear to be undead, but..." One of his soldier shouted loudly, Kael'thas immediately shifted his attention towards the direction of the soldier and was taken by surprise at what he saw.

'Night elves!? What are they doing in these parts of the land?' The prince's gaze were set on the two beautiful and voluptuous elves that stared at them warily, when their eyes met his, their eyes showed much surprise but soon they lowered their guard unconsciously and began to approach him. Though anyone could tell that they have their weapons at the ready.

"Ishnu'alah, night elves. I am Prince Kael'thas. I must admit, I'm surprised to see your kind here. But whatever is your business, I fear you will find only death and shadow in this cursed land." His tone was hushed and yet calming, his verdant spheres danced playfully around him as they started to flare their powers, almost as if they were happy to see the two night elves.

"Ishnu-dal-dieb, Kael'thas. I am Maiev Shadowsong, and this is Tyrande Whisperwind. We are hunting a powerful demon named Illidan that arrived here recently." The warden's tone were both firm and strict, her umbra crescent weapon was sharp and deadly as a glimmer of light sparkled from her blade. Judging from her tone, Kael'thas knew that the warden is not someone easily dissuaded from her objectives and goals...

'Most interesting, they are hunting a demon.' They venture so far just for this rogue demon? Clearly this Illidan they speak of is someone extremely dangerous.

"Curious, I don't know about any demon, but something has riled the undead base at Dalaran. They've been hounding us day and night. We were about to abandon this post and seek refuge on the other side of the River Arevass." Realizing that this 'Illidan' caused the undead to be so aggressive, Kael'thas was considering to aid the two night elves against it but...

'Garithos... curse that racist bastard.' Knowing he won't be please if they were late to meet him at Dalaran, Kael gave out an internal sigh and continued to observe the two Kaldorei who were watching him.

"Hmmmm. Then we shall lend you our aid, young Kael." Surprised by the priestess's generous offer, Kael only blinked in surprise and offered a small smile towards her. He certainly would need all the help he could get against the hordes of undead that threaten to ambush them from the shadows. He won't doubt their abilities as a warrior, if they venture out here alone to hunt for a demon then it is obvious that they were potent in the art of combat.

"Wait, we have no time for this! Illidan is out there somewhere!" Maiev took no effort to conceal her tone of dissatisfaction. Tyrande glared at Maiev for a split second before turning to Kael with a smile that seemed to captivate the hearts of men, or elves in this regard.

"Perhaps once your people are safe, you will help us hunt the demon we seek?" Glancing towards his men, he could see the eager looks on their faces and nods. Not just from the men but the women in his army as well, perhaps they have not seen night elves before and are eager to battle along side with them or maybe it is their common ancestry that connected them. Sighing in amusement internally, Kael gladly accepted the bargain as he realized that he does not need to take orders from a man who hated them.

"It would be an honour milady."

"Milord what about Lord Garithos? We have to meet him-" He didn't fail to notice the lack of sincerity in his lieutenant's voice. Not surprising as no blood elf would want to take orders from a man who held prejudice against their kind.

"He would just have to wait." Chuckling at his prince's words, the lieutenant immediately gather their forces and took their positions.

"Very well Kael'thas, we would aid you in escorting your caravan." Maiev raised her weapon and almost in an instant dozen of night elves warrior appeared from the nearby woods.

'Now this is interesting.' Kael only kept that thought to himself.

* * *

Throughout escorting the caravan through hordes of undead armies and through their bastion, Kael was impressed by the might of the night elves. True, he had known about them through his studies about his ancient ancestry and what had happened 10,000 years ago but to see them in flesh and with his very own eyes was all the different. The bulky mountain giants made short work on the army of ghouls as they crushed a dozen of them with one swing. The highly trained night elven archers rain a barrage of arrows towards the incoming undead forces that crumbled almost immediately. The legends are true after all, the elusive and mystic night elves are both equally beautiful and deadly. Upon seeing an outpost, Kael'thas rallied his troops and the night elves's army to stop and take much needed provisions.

"We'll stop here for provisions." The blood elven priests immediately tend to the wounds of the injured and rest of the army took their much needed rest. Kael'thas stood next to the two night elves that didn't show the slightest sign of fatigue. Maiev took off her mask and let her white hair flow freely, she shook her head lightly to get rid of the hair that clung on to her forehead. Smiling slightly at the sight of the iron-cold beauty, Kael noticed the worried and observant look from Maiev as she looked over his pitiful amount of soldiers.

"Sadly, I have only a few warriors left. The Scourge has pressed us hard these last few months." Noticing the prince's voice was cold and of hatred, the night elves gave looks of sympathy towards the prince and their people who suffered much.

"Kael, where are your high elven brethren? Do they not fight the undead as you do?" Maiev's voice was softer and more warmer, the look on Kael's face filled that was filled with anguish and pain seemed to already answered her question.

"The Scourge devoured our ancient homeland of Quel'Thalas. The once proud bloodline of my people is nearly spent. The few of us that remain now call ourselves blood elves, in homage to our murdered people." The blood elves stared at their prince and bore depressed and sad expressions. Many of them were survivors of the onslaught at Quel'Thalas. Scarred and traumatized by the horrors at what Arthas and his nightmare of an army has caused.

"I grieve for your people, Kael. But you must not allow rage and despair to poison your heart. You may lead your people to a brighter future." Tyrande's words caused Kael to stare at her with an intense expression, he gave off an audible sigh and gently ran his fingers lightly over the broken blade of Felo'melorn. He knew that what the priestess of Elune say was true, however the thirst for vengeance for his homeland and his people would always be there plaguing him, reminding him in his mind. Arthas had stole everything from him, Jaina, his homeland and even their precious Sunwell. He would be DAMNED if he won't get his revenge on that bastard.

"Prince Kael'thas I-I don't feel so well." Just when he was about to retort back to Tyrande, one of his sorceress gave out a cry of pain as she collapse on the floor, with her face devoid of color. Alarmed at what is happening, Kael rushed towards her side and knelt down as he placed his hand on her wrist and began to feel her mana depleting away from her body.

"Prince Kael what's happening?!" His lieutenant calmed the panicking elven swordsman who seemed to be attached towards the young sorceress. Kael's eyes glowed blue as he began to transfer his own mana into her body, slowly the sorceress regain back her color and began to stir up.

"Ugh... prince K-Kael?" Giving her a tired yet genuine smile, Kael helped her up and brought her back to her feet. The lieutenant let go off the elven swordsman as he went to embrace the young sorceress. Despite the heartwarming display, Kael frowned when he realized what was going on...

Their thirst for magic has started to taken their toll.

"Kael what just happened?" Maiev demanded as she stared at Kael's frowning expression, he shook his head and placed his fingers underneath his chin with his other hand supporting his elbow. Such perils awaits them now...

"It's no good... we won't last long."

"What are you mumbling about?" Tyrande stared at the young prince who approach the young sorceress that just fainted.

"You must promise me to never overextend your magic ever again, understand?" The sorceress nodded in fear at her prince's firm and authoritative tone. Kael softened his expression slightly and patted the sorceress shoulder's. She gave her thanks to the prince for saving her life along with the swordsman who bowed to Kael, much to Kael's dismay. Turning towards at the two night elves, the impatient looks on their faces were all the more amusing to Kael as he generally thought Night elves were very patient. He gave out another audible sigh as he crossed his arms, ready to give them an explanation.

"Shortly after the destruction of our homeland and our precious sunwell, we blood elves have been receiving...withdrawal symptoms. An incurable addiction for magic and our dependence on it has caused us to go "sick" and weak. There is a... a hunger now, that's hardened our hearts and so we've been cut off from our power, from our birthright! Without a new source of magic, my people would surely die." The grim tone of Kael'thas voice and the sorrow hidden in it was all the painful to hear. Tyrande stared at the young prince and his people and felt sympathy for the descendants of the highborne. While it is true that they were exiled for the reckless use of arcane magic, they still shared a common ancestry and aided them during the battle against the burning legion. It would be dishonorable not to aid them and repay their debt.

"Is that why you are heading towards the magical city of Dalaran?" Maiev's silver eyes pierce through Kael's green ones, almost begging him to tell her his next course of action.

"Yes but not for the reasons you are thinking. The alliance has fallen along side with the government of Lordaeron. Now, the surviving Lordaeron refugees is ruled by a powerful warlord by the name of Garithos who leads the last pockets of human resistance in Dalaran. I was "graced" by his presence and was ordered to report to him and to join him at Dalaran, hoping to take back the Violet Citadel from the Scourge to fortify out grip on Lordaeron. I was hoping that the Kirin Tor's might give us some answers on how to cure our magic addiction or at least how to stave off it but..." Kael manipulated an orb of arcane energy in his hand whilst speaking softly of their dire situation, it was ironic that their very source of power that gave them life and energy also became their doomed curse.

"Kael'thas the road you are choosing is both dangerous and desperate, you must never let temptations or lust for power cloud your judgement." Tyrande chided as she stared at the orb of magic that floated on top of Kael's palm, it all seemed dangerous and volatile to her.

"Milady, sometimes we don't have a choice... what would you have me to do if my choices aren't ideal?" Tyrande's downcast eyes were the only thing Kael could see as an answer.

"We should be moving soon." Maiev spoke swiftly not wanting to delay her hunt for Illidan and to prevent Kael'thas to fall deeper into depression and sorrow.

"Very well, let's get moving." As they advance through waves of undead hordes, Kael'thas felt Felo'melorn began to glow lightly as he dispatch a squad of skeleton archers with his flame strike.

'Odd, Felo'melorn has been acting strangely as of late... could it be due to the appearance of the night elves?' Kael'thas was certain that he felt a surge of power running through the ancient blade, as if _something_ or someone was trying to communicate with him. Brushing that thought aside, they continued to march on until they were at the crossroad. Opting to save more time, they battled through the bastion of the scourge army.

After destroying the scourge's bastion with relatively ease, they quickly marched onto Pyrewood village suffering minimal to no casualties. It was almost as if the worst of the worst is behind them.

"Ah, Pyrewood Village. The River Arevass lies just beyond." The young prince gave a sigh of relief upon seeing village, the river Arevass draws near and soon his people would be safe.

"Something doesn't feel right." Maive spoke suddenly, trusting the warden's senses and instincts, Kael conjured flames from his hands and was ready for any ambush or attack. In a blink of an eye, Maiev threw three daggers with deadly precision towards the nearby forest killing three ghouls in the process. Having no time to display his admiration for the Warden's skill, Kael burned down the large section of the forest as trees starts to topple onto the undead forces.

"Damn! They were waiting for us! Protect the caravan at all costs!" The caravan were immediately pushed to the other side of the river as Kael'thas and the night elves forces drove the undead back from the bridge.

"Use the bridge as a choke point!" Crossing the bridge safely with all their forces still intact, Kael'thas created a impenetrable magic wall that kept the undead at bay after seeing everyone crossed the river safely. Together with his sorcerers, they burned the wooden bridge in a marvelous manner and cheered for joy when the clumsy undead fell into the gushing rivers, much to the Night Elves surprise.

'Despite his perilous situation he still could be so...childish?' Maiev wasn't sure what to make of it but it is certainly better than to see the Elven prince in a gloomy and depressed like state. Realizing that she had finished her task, she approached Kael who finished praising his warriors of their feat.

"Good thinking Kael, now that your people are safe. I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain." Kael nodded at Maiev words as he already expected such a demand from her. Soon he heard the sound of footfalls and saw a battalion of his soldiers rushing towards him.

"Prince Kael'thas are you well?" The captain of the outpost was clad in red armour with elven runes and words inscribed on him. He was surprise when he saw a large group of beautiful night elf women as his face turned red slightly just by the sight of them, causing the night elf warriors to chuckle at his dismay.

"Yes I'm fine, unload the caravan and make sure _all_ of our warriors are given enough rest and food." The captain nodded and lead their forces including the night elves to their base camp as they retired to their makeshift houses and tents built by Kael'thas men.

"Queleron gather our finest men from the camp, we have a demon to hunt." The Blood Elf lieutenant nodded and went to meet with the soldiers with his helmet off revealing his long brown hair and his boyish appearance.

"Kael not that I'll deny your help but don't you have to meet your human commander?" Tyrande stared at the diligent elven workers who was carrying supplies from the caravan.

"Leave him be, I am certain that he would do just fine without our aid. Besides, I doubt that Maiev wouldn't be pleased should I not uphold my end of the bargain." Teasing her lightly, Maiev gave off a scowl and a huff as she took off her mask as soon as they reached to safety. Tyrande chuckled lightly before frowning, when she realized they Kael might not been taking this seriously.

"Kael you do realize that we are hunting a powerful demon, are you sure you want to be a part of this hunt?"

"Of course milady, you aided me with my quest and brought my people to safety, it would be unwise and dishonorable for me to not return the favour." Soon enough his lieutenant returned with a handful of his elite forces behind him, there were even two Farstriders who were all the eager to test the night elves in the art of archery.

"Come! The hunt for Illidan awaits us!" Maiev spoke a little too eagerly, Kael'thas awkwardly stared at his lieutenant and his men who only shrugged at her enthusiasm.

* * *

The word fascinating has never been more true for Kael, he was at the heart of a night elf base where a large bastion of night elven warriors were at the ready. The arrival of the blood elves caused quite a stir to the night elves, many of which were whispers about Kael's charming and handsome appearance. It was clear that they have not seen the exotic Blood Elves before.

"I see the night elves has took a liking to you prince Kael'thas." Queleron spoke haughtily as rest of the blood elven troops chuckled at his statement. Groaning lightly at his lieutenants statement, Kael gave him a friendly glare as he know that he meant it in good fun.

"Silence Queleron, I hear no shorts of whisper about you as well." Queleron smiled lightly as he observed a friend looking wisp floating around him, despite they _were_ high elves they still held some sort of connection with the forest spirits.

'Hopefully being a blood elf doesn't break that connection...' As the prince retainer and his close friend, he would have the privilege and audacity to remind their prince of their original roots and not to abandoned their ancient ancestry.

"You look bewildered young Kael." Tyrande giggled at the look of the prince who's mouth was agape, he blushed slightly at his childish like attitude and cleared his throat to maintain his adult like manner.

"Ah yes I'm very intrigued, these treants and wisps are a familiar sight took at." Kael'thas stared at a group of wisp who were performing a show to welcome them, it was quite an adorable sight to look at in all honesty.

"Oh does Quel'thalas have forest spirits as well?" Maiev was deeply surprised by such revelation.

"Well not as enchanting and astounding as this but yes." Kael was about to approach the group of wisp when he heard the sound of galloping. Turning towards the direction of the sound, Kael saw a druid mounting on top of a stag rushing towards them in a fast pace. Just by judging by his attire, Kael knew he was someone of great power and position.

"Maiev! Tyrande! We've got to move quickly. Illidan is weaving a spell that is splitting apart the roof of the world! We must...wait- who is this young elf?" Sensing no hostility from the arch druid and instead of curiousness, Kael bowed lightly and flashed the druid his "diplomatic" smile.

"Greetings, great druid. My name is Kael'thas Sunstrider, prince of Quel'thalas and the leader of the Blood Elves. My brethren and I have have come to aid you with your hunt for this Illidan you speak of." Malfurion gave a warm smile and nodded, he was not expecting to see a descendant of a highbourne but was pleased to see a powerful ally nonetheless.

"Your aid is most appreciated Kael, now then we must move quickly to strike Illidan now! The great spirits have gave me a vision of him using the eye of Sargeras to strike the roof of the world!"

"Northrend? Why would he- no it can't be." Perplexed by Kael's sudden outburst, the three night elf leaders stared at him worriedly.

"Kael is something wrong?" Tyrande asked in a worried tone, Kael shook his head and stared at Malfurion with decisive eyes, something which the ever so observant Maiev noticed.

"Northrend is the stronghold for the Lich King of Ice crown, who Arthas serves. He is responsible for the destruction of my homeland of Quel'thalas and Lordaeron and the one would controls the scourge." Malfurion frown slightly and stared at the sky above him, is Illidan using the eye of Sargeras to strike down the Lich King?

"But why would Illidan do such a thing?"

"I- I do not know, but I think it is likely that he intends to destroy the Ice Crown Citadel..." Feeling at a lost here, Kael'thas realized that this Illidan he promised to help Maiev and Tyrande to hunt is also channeling a spell to destroy the Ice Crown once and for all, an enemy who he deeply hated.

"Kael I know this is hard on you and vengeance has filled your heart, but you have promised us to help hunt down Illidan." Despite Maiev's firm iron words, Kael could sense much hesitation in her voice, almost that she didn't exactly want to force him and his brethren to take down Illidan.

"Can't we just kill Illidan after he destroys the Ice Crown?" Queleron spoke bluntly as he stared at his prince, Kael blinked his eyes and gave of somewhat of a forced smile. Help the Night Elves to bring down the demon who will kill their most hated enemy? Seems dishonorable yet somehow it seems easier for them...

"Kael'thas if you don't want to be part of this I understand, but we need to stop Illidan no matter what. We can't let him finish channeling his spell, despite that the scourge would be undone it would have an everlasting effect on the world. It won't be just the scourge that would suffer the consequences..." Kael stared at the arch druid who smiled sadly, he gave out a sigh and looked at his people. That's right, he owe Maiev and Tyrande for save guarding his people and the caravan. Without them, the caravan would mostly be destroyed along with most of his forces who he refer them as family.

'My people at the outpost of River Arevass would die of hunger and to the onslaught of the undead forces should I have not destroy the bridge with the help of the night elves... my people are above me not my vengeance.' Finally realizing his resolve and his dedication, Kael stared at Malfurion and gave him a curt and understanding nod.

"Very well then, we will stop Illidan from casting his spell on the Lich King and end the demon's life." Maiev upon hearing such conviction from the young blood mage patted Kael's shoulders in a comforting manner and flashed a rare smile at him, knowing that it was hard for the prince to accept such harsh decision and let such opportunity for vengeance to pass. Kael was surprised by the warden's kind gesture but said nothing against it, though it made him feel honored in someways. Tyrande and Malfurion raised their eyebrow slightly upon seeing the interaction before they gave each other knowing looks.

"Well then let us organized our forces and prepare our assault." Malfurion raised his staff and with his druidic power in his grasp, he converted a small section of the forest into more than a dozen healthy looking treants.

"Outstanding!" Kael'thas couldn't hide his excitement as he stared at the living and walking treants, he closed his eyes slowly as he began to heard their whispers, he could feel their life force and even their conversations. Since when did he had such powers within him?

"They are speaking." Speaking subconsciously, Malfurion was surprised by Kael's words. Could the young prince commune with the spirits as well?

"Kael'thas you understand what they are saying?" Kael nodded as he inch closer towards the treants who backed off upon seeing Kael's burning verdant spheres which were too close for their liking. Talk about curiosity...

"A little." Maiev being impatient of such trivial matters, rallied her watchers and were in position to head out.

"We could save that for later, for now we have to focus on bringing Illidan down!" Malfurion sighed at Maiev's impatience as he sound the horn of Cenarius, mustering his army of chimeras and faerie dragons. With all their forces ready, the sound of the thundering horn being blown again, the army of elves head their way towards the Ruins of Dalaran.

 **Hello everyone, this is my first Warcraft fanfiction and hopefully I have done a good job at it. This story is basically what happens if Kael'thas joined the Night Elves and reside with them (Much like Worgen did) and found a solution to their magic addiction by using the reactivating the Well of Eternity to restore their Sunwell to their former glory. Since the blood elves (or high elves) have close relations to the night elves, they shared a common kinship and so I thought why not make an alternate timeline if Kael didn't have to obey the xenophobic douche bag Garithos or side with Illidan or become a madman! I really like Kael as a character when I first play the campaign and I was VERY disappointed that Blizzard pulled an Arthas on Kael and made him into a madman. So I hope this story did some justice to our handsome blood elf prince (seriously this guy gets no ladies) and he would succeed in restoring Quel'thalas to it's former glory. As for the shipping it would be Maiev and Kael'thas. (Mainly because I think they would make quite an interesting pair)**

 **That's all, thanks for reading the story and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Storming a heavy fortified naga base wasn't as easy as it sounds, the treacherous and vile naga had flooded the Dalaran passages and exits to prevent outsiders from entering in. It seems like they would need to create an entrance of their own should they want to storm the naga stronghold. Something which Kael'thas isn't terribly fond of. Then again, he always did had a phobia of drowning... fitting for a fire mage. His deadpanned look towards the ruined city didn't went unnoticed, many of his soldiers who journey with him ever since the horrific incident got accustomed to the prince's rather laidback and even playful nature that was rare for royalty. Not to mention his sarcastic and witty nature that draws chuckles. He softened his expression just slight and a small smile crept onto his lips. Despite the magical city he called home in ruins, there is still some charm to it, if you look at it from a distance that is.

"Prince Kael'thas, I bring an urgent report from our scouts." Queleron spoke in a strained voice, while eyeing the Violet Citadel from afar. He stood an arm's length away from Kael'thas and held his enchanted glaive tight in his hand. Their forces were strategically placed near the back entrance of the magical city, while the main force would divert the naga's attention. Many emotions were evoked inside the young lieutenant, the once proud and majestic city of the Kirin Tor is now in ruins. Infested by nagas, undeads and even demons from what he heard. He close his eyes briefly, trying to conjure up the imagine the Kirin Tor back in it's glory days. What would it look like now if the scourge didn't decided to-

"Very well, let's hear it." Snapping out of his gloomy stupor, Queleron tighten his grip on his weapon and stared at the prince with much resolve. The tone of his voice alerted Kael'thas that his retainer (and friend) is both stressed and tired. It was to be expected since he handled day to day affairs for his army. The young prince made mental notes to lessen the burden of his good friend and supervised the army himself in his leisure.

"As expected, the naga has fortified the main entrance of the dungeon and has placed protective barriers that contains magical properties around the lower dungeons. Our scouts had also received news that a human paladin is being held captive by the naga. He is currently being locked away in the dungeons of Dalaran." Maiev's skill of eavesdropping was second to none, she was surprised when she heard the report. Illidan isn't known for taking prisoners as his policy had often been death to all who oppose him. Still, this certainly turn the tides into their favour so to speak.

"How interesting." Kael'thas wasn't sure if they could afford a rescue mission considering that they need all the elvenpower they can get. However based on past experiences, he knew that a trained Paladin of the Silverhand could play a crucial part in the battle. Against an army of walking-talking fish and a demon of a Night Elf, a devoted Paladin of the Silverhand might be the key ally to victory. Maiev decided to make herself apparent to the conversation, she turned to the Blood Mage and the Archdruid who were pondering about their future ally in captive.

"If we free the paladin he might aid us in our hunt against Illidan." Malfurion wasn't surprised by Maiev's single minded suggestion, though truth to be told they need all the help they can get. A paladin might be just the ally they need to stack the odds in their favour. Malfurion stroked his beard as he nodded slowly, pretending to contemplate Maiev's decision while in reality he already made up his mind. He eyed the towering ruins with a sense of remorse. If he was more adventurous in his youth, he would have visited this place many moons ago. Now, the horrifying thought of what the undead army is capable of became all too real, as he knew the Kirin Tor's magic were one of a kind and were often uncontested. He prayed hoped that he was up to the task and is able to vanquish the menacing forces.

"Very well then, but rescuing him is not our priority." Maiev smiled slightly upon hearing it, though her mask managed to hid it away from others.

"Of course Shando." Noticing the moment is upon them, he waved his magically imbued staff to mobilize and position their army. As if on queue, flocks of chimeras gathered at the front lines with dragonhawk riders hovering the skies. Tyrannde along with the other priestesses of the moon prayed to Elune for protection as the other night elven army held their weapons tight. They wore fearless expressions but Kael'thas was no stranger to hiding your fear under a facade. He knew that feeling all too well.

"Warriors of the night! Assemble!" Tyrannde gave out a moralizing shout as she finished her prayers, the sound of the horn of cenarius boomed and the flock of chimeras joined their attacks to blast the outer walls of Dalaran. The night elven army retained their battle stances and positions, with their weapons at the ready.

"When the water level subsides, we will make our move." Malfurion very calmly stared at the gushing waters that burst out within the Dalaran ruins. The waters itself was contaminated with the sewage and waste of the Dalaran dungeons. If the hordes of amphibian armies doesn't crushed them, then the foul stench of the sewage waters will. It wasn't long before the water level had subsided and a large hole in the wall was only that remained.

"Press on my warriors! Illidan must be stopped at all cost!" With the sound of the horn being blown again, the army of elves rushed towards the naga fortress. Kael'thas could feel his heart beating along side with the sounds of footfalls, he held felo'melorn tight and rushed in head first to meet the enemy. He paid no mind to the protesting shouts of his retainer, he was the prince and of course he would lead the charge.

"Night Elven scum! Slaughter them all!" A naga myrmidon managed to slithered up to the surfaces, he screamed as the rest of it's brethren barely had a chance to react when volleys of arrows pelted them. The Night Elven armies draws closer as the sound of slithering and footfalls had became all too loud. At this point, Maiev had realized that the naga reinforcements had arrived in numerous numbers and an all out battle had just begun.

Kael'thas gracefully dodged the sloppy and poorly executed strikes of a Murloc Assasin, he twisted his blade and made short work off the ambitious amphibian. It's remains became scorched and the charred reptilian skin turned from black to ash almost instantly. It's comrades paled at the sight of their fallen brother in arms and immediately backed off upon landing their eyes on the menacing looking Felo'melorn. Reality began to hit Kael'thas when he observed the bloody battlefield, the smell of sulphur and blood became all too apparent for the young prince. Guilt started to build up in his chest when his seemingly cold blooded enemies cradled their dead brethren with anguish. Tears, anger and vengeance had filled their eyes as they ferociously roared and became enraged. It hit Kael at home as he was reminded that the naga weren't just some cold hearted and emotionless husk of a monster like the scourge, they too have emotions and feelings that made them _human_. Which raises they question for our young prince, did they choose to serve Illidan? Or did they did it out of survival and fear? Perhaps they were also victims of war as much as them.

'No time to question your morals Kael! They won't show mercy nor sympathy to you or your people, so why should you?' The cold commanding voice behind Kael'thas mind reminded him of their current situation. This is war, there is no room for sympathizing with the enemy. The slightest hesitation would cost you your life, no matter how skilled you are.

"Prince Kael'thas! The paladin captive!" Kae'thas turned to his subordinates and was relieved that they were unharmed. Though the naga were plentiful in numbers, their skills in combat could have been better. Still, if they were fighting in shallow waters, then it would be a completely different story. He hesitated for a moment as his eyes darted around the battlefield, it was chaotic but it seems like their forces had the upper hand. The number of the dead naga bodies far exceeds of their own, but that didn't mean that Kael'thas didn't feel any less guilty. The prince spotted Maiev in the distance, killing her adversaries with knives that were thrown with deadly precision. The warden's prowess proved to be true, her movement was swift as ever as her eyes showed no remorse for her fallen enemies.

"Maiev this way!" Maiev turned to Kael and nodded, she made her way towards him with her weapon covered in blood. She breath a sigh of relief when she reached Kael'thas, whether she was relief at the thought of Kael'thas unharmed or that she had a moment of rest from the battle, we would never know.

"Down this stairs would leads us to the imprisoned Paladin." Maiev, trusting that the Warden Guild would be safe and her absent won't prove to be too detrimental to the outcome of the battle, led the charge and signal Kael'thas men to follow the suit, to which they reluctantly agreed.

"Just follow her, it's fine." Kael'thas spoke in a casual tone, unfitting for a prince and their current predicament. The blood eleven squad gave off a chuckle as they followed the Iron Lady and her quest to free the Paladin. Kael'thas gave off a sigh and saw the opposite army began their tactical retreat into the deeper chasms. He ran a hand through his golden locks, dusting off the dirt and soot he collected from his opponents.

"Prince Kael'thas, the warden request your presence." Kael smiled wryly at the sound of Queleron's echoing voice from bellow, of course she does. He trudged down the jagged and uneven stairs, his verdant spheres providing both illumination and warmth as he entered the frigid dungeons that were home to convicts, lab experiments gone wrong and a human paladin.

'As expected the dungeon is unguarded with the battle breaking out. Still, it's not exactly the coziest of places...' Kael'thas held back an immature laugh when he saw Queleron and the "best" of his farstriders in his squad shivering from the bone chilling cold. They rubbed the arms together while chattering their teeth, compared to Maiev who was completely unaffected by the cold. Then again, she is wearing a lot of armour and clotting that provided her warmth.

Upon hearing a voice shouting for "Help!", Maiev made a mad dash towards the source of the sound. After turning a sharp corner, they found the chained Paladin who grasped his prison bars. He was in shambles and his unkempt beard was obvious to the eye, though the wholehearted smile plastered on his face was genuine when he saw the sight of elves.

"Prince Kael'thas!? I didn't expect an elven prince saving me from these foul creatures!" Kael'thas only gave a smile as that, the paladin's voice was both of a man and a child. The voice itself sounded manly and burly, but the tone was like child receiving a present for his birthday. Which was fine to him considering the paladin was grateful to his rescue.

"Neither did I good Paladin, however that's not important. For now we would have to get you out of those shackles and the steel that holds you." Kael'thas turned to Maiev as she observed the prison bars and look for the weak spot of the cellar. Wordlessly, she destroyed the prison cell with one swipe of her weapon as she aimed for bars above the cellar door. The iron bars fell apart instantly and the paladin staggered backwards in shock (as well as fear). She huffed as she examined her umbra crescent that seemed to have it's edges dulled, something which upsets her to some degree. With one last glance she turned to Kael'thas and motioned him to enlist the Paladin to their cause. The shaggy looking human stuttered his thanks to Maiev, only for the cold beauty to nod wordlessly.

"Questions later good paladin, for now would you aid us on fighting the very forces who imprisoned you?" The paladin grinned and nodded without hesitation. Kael'thas unlocked the shackles with his magic and helped the Paladin up to his feet. Queleron struggled slightly as he lift the paladin's magically imbued hammer and the steel plated armour from the weapon racks.

"You have my thanks." The male human nodded at Queleron and quickly wore his suit of armour that he had long forgotten. It was good to have the heavy piece of metal on him again, it made him feel more safer. Although Maiev kept quiet the entire time, she was quite impressed by the human's strength and spirit. No doubt he would boost the morale of the army with his chivalrous and hearty manner.

"Prince Kael'thas and friends, it would be an honour fighting alongside with you. My name is Magroth and may the light be with us and guide us to battle!" Magroth slung his well balanced hammer across his shoulders and hummed a tune, he had finally achieved both freedom and companionship. Something which he longed for ever since he was held captive. His eyes seemed to glow blue with his tome of holy spells on his offhand.

"I had forgotten some of the incantations and holy gospels of my youth." Magroth in an unashamed manner, flipped through the pages of his tome. Eyes gleamed (literally) the moment he saw the spell he was looking for, he always made sure practiced and exercise it during the aftermath of a battle.

"If you are done wasting your time flipping through that tome, then let us leave immediately. We have a rogue demon to hunt." Maiev spoke bluntly, they wasted enough time on this already and have no intention to delay the hunt for Illidan any longer. Maiev left Magroth and Kael'thas in the dust as she hastily ran back upstairs, back to the field of battle. Knowing that the rest would follow her lead.

"Aye, she's a cold one isn't she?" Magroth commented with a scratch on his beard, he wasn't sure who (or what) Maiev was but he was willing to bet she wasn't human. He turned to Kael'thas who only smiled at his remark, he got acquainted to Maiev's stone cold personality that hid her caring nature underneath.

"Well we better catch up to her then, it's best not to anger a woman. Much less one who can cut steel in half." Kael'thas chuckled lightly at Magroth's cheeky tone. They steeled themselves for a battle as they reached the dungeon surfaces. They weren't prepared at the horrifying sight of dead bodies that were piled up in front of them. Corpses of Night Elves, Blood Elves and Naga were all in the mix. It didn't help Magroth the fact that most of the Night Elf warriors were women, something which is quite uncommon for the human race.

"Wha- so much death and all of them were women..." Magroth who just had his resolve and spirits back, quickly shattered at the sight of the carnage. He gulped hard and began to frantically look for survivors who were in dire need of aid. Kael'thas maintained a cold demeanour with a scowl on his face. There was no short amount of Blood Elves as well, many of who were young and inexperienced. Some of them seemed familiar too, no, all of them were familiar faces. Kael'thas could recognized all of his fallen brethren, whether it be from sharing dinner together or during their daily affairs. The young Blood Elven prince recognized the faces of his own people. He gripped felo'melorn tight as he ignored the pent up anger started to build up inside of him. His verdant spheres danced aggressively around him, as if wanting to seek revenge for his fallen soldiers.

Margroth's look of despair and sorrow quickly shifted into one of hope and joy upon seeing a surviving Night Elf priestess. Her fingers were barely moving as a trail of blood flowed from her exposed and injured gut to the broken tiles of the floor. The battle they had here had moved on into the deeper chambers of the dungeons. No elves were spared to help heal the wounded, or bury the dead. The seasoned Paladin knelt down immediately and grasped the priestess's hand gently, he began to chant healing magic with his eyes closed and soon enough her wounds gradually recovered. She stared at Magroth with eyes of gratitude and confusion, not knowing that he was actually their ally.

"Are you alright?" She nodded wordless, wincing at the stinging pain on her abdomen. Magroth helped her up and began to look around the battlefield, they might be more survivors out here! He could save them in time, if he were to stay back and help them!

"I will stay here and tend to the wounded, there is hope that I still can save them." Kael'thas hesitated while gritting his teeth, while he admired the Paladin's dedication and his impressive rejuvenation skills, Magroth should be in the frontlines fighting along side with them. Not doing healing work! That could wait-

'By then, those who were still surviving would have bled to death...' He eyed Magroth as he carried the priestess to some place more comfortable and began to diligently look around for more survivors. With or without the prince's permission, he _will_ help these people. Despite not knowing what race the Night Elves were, Magroth could only assumed the beautiful Night Elves were similar to the Blood Elves. A race that is not discovered by humans yet or at least, not widely known. Still, they were his comrades and he had all the right to help them.

"I- very well then, I know Maiev won't be pleased upon hearing this but I will let you do what you desire. However do aid us in the frontlines as soon as you are done Magroth." Kael'thas knew Maiev won't be pleased of the sudden change of plans, but he would bear her complains later. For now he must make haste and rejoin the army to prevent even more casualties of war. In the corner of his eye, he saw the fallen squad of farstriders that seemed to fought valiantly to the end. Their hands were still holding onto their weapons with their mouths agape. The prince and his escorts wordlessly left Magroth to his own work, already making their way towards the deeper chambers of the dungeon with heavy hearts .

Magroth stared at the darkened corridor that Kael'thas and his elven troops entered, their footfalls echoing became more distant as time passed. He took off his leather gloves and threw it carelessly on the floor, not caring if it soaked the blood of his fallen enemies. He tried his best to ignore the woeful cries of the young Night Elf priestess, who held onto one of the fallen warriors and began to shake the lifeless corpse back and forth.

His search for survivors yield no fruit as they were none, no sign of pulse, no sign of moving and no sign of life. He closed his eyes, reaching his tome and the page he marked earlier. It was worth the shot, even if it meant draining him completely. He placed his holy hammer on the floor, as a large rune inscribed with words of the light began to form on the floor, surrounding him and bathing him with brilliant light. Chanting the holy words and gospels of light, the Night Elf priestess gasped at the sight of Magroth's unique powers unbeknownst to the Night Elves. With all of the commotion happening, she failed to notice that her fallen comrades were beginning to move...

* * *

"Lord Illidan, the Night Elf forces are making their way towards here! It's only a matter of time before they breached our defenses!" Illidan was not a happy Night Elf. He gritted his teeth, the spell isn't done yet his forces were diminishing rapidly! What incompetent fools had he mustered as his forces? At this rate, their key defenses won't last long and the spell would be undone! Must he do everything himself!? The rogue Night Elf cursed at his own luck, of all the people in Azeroth, his own brother was leading the charge. The normally passive and diplomatic druid won't consider him a threat if it weren't for the spell's damage onto the world. He knew that Malfurion's abilities as a druid were potent, and could best even the mightiest of demons with or without nature by his command.

"The four of you! Continue the rite no matter the cost! The rest of you come with me." Illidan barked out his orders while twirling his twinblades in his hands with much ease, a sadistic grin crept on to his face as he look forward to fight his overachieving brother. It's been a while since they last met and he is going to give him a warm welcome. He could imagine the look of his face when he reveals his true power, power that he could not fathom and achieve! The sight of his monstrosity of a form would certainly petrified him! All he needs to do now is to-

'What's this I'm sensing? Magic? Arcane magic!? Since when did Night Elves practiced magic!?' Hypocrisy was the word in Illidan's mind, he growled bitterly as his arms were engulf by the green demonic flames he commanded. Rage consumed him as he couldn't wait to squash the Night Elven army with his powers in one fell swoop. Maiev always thought that she was better than him, that she could corner him and take him out with her so called "Warden's Guild". Oh no, he would show her the real extent of his powers alright! It would be exhilarating! Fun even! Oh how he look forward to burn those hypocrites alive...

It wasn't long however, before the army of elves had broke through their final defenses and had made their way towards the main chambers. Illidan was all but ready to spring his preemptively placed arcane trap when suddenly...

'This magic presence, it does not belong to the caliber of a Night Elf but... a Highbourne! A high elf! They have a high elf by their side?' As the army draws near, Illidan felt the raw presence of magic becoming stronger and stronger. Maybe the night elves didn't practice the "forbidden" arts of magic. Could they have enlisted the help of a high elf instead? A powerful one at that? Illidan scowled and thought otherwise, Night Elves aren't the most diplomatic race. There is no way they would befriend a highbourne at the first place, let alone fight alongside with them. Still the fact he sensed such powerful presence doesn't change the fact that someone of great power is siding with them. Illidan idly stared at his warriors that surrounded the huge magical door that sealed them off from the outside world. Looking at it now, it doesn't seemed like the door would serve useful.

'That seal on the door would have held them off, long enough for my spell to be completed. However with the help of a powerful highbourne, they could easily break the seal and interrupt the spell. Should I know sooner, I would have make a much more complicated seal!' Illidan laughed internally at his own luck, he would just have to accept his fate won't he!? His sensitive ears perked up at the sound of the elven army closing in. He hid a smirk and began to metamorphosis into his demon form. He flapped his demonic wings, almost as if he achieve freedom all over again. He cackled at the sensation of power surging through his body, all he had to do was to snap his fingers and the opposing army would decimate.

Or so he thought.

'Come then brother, show me what forces you have mustered!' His loyal but incompetent naga warriors stood a good distance away from the door, many of the mages summoned basic water elementals to help them in combat. Illidan was no fool to these tricks, as simple as they are, they proved to be potent in combat and often turn the tides of battle. He frowned slightly when he thought of the anti magic properties that the highborne has. They would just dispel their summons within seconds and made his casters obsolete. It wasn't a pleasant thought but it was one that challenge his strength and power.

'If they are that desperate for a show of force, I would be more than happy to oblige!' Soon enough, the seal on the door began to shatter and the color of the door turn from violet purple into the normal shade of rusted brown. The naga forces tensed up and draw their weapons close, the casters with their projectile magic were at the ready. Illidan conjured fel magic in his hand and had his demonic wings extend as far as they can. The door soon broke down as dust immediately followed, Illidan didn't hesitate to order out the all out attack as the casters and summoners bombarded the broken gate with all of their might.

'That should soften them up real good.' To his dismay it didn't. He widened his eyes as the dust finally settled, with a large defensive arcane shield protecting them from their attacks. Not only did it shielded them from the attacks, but they were able to maintain the shield's perfect form despite their relentless assault. Illidan was no stranger to powerful defensive magic, but this- this was is something else entirely! Highbournes aren't exactly known for their defensive magic, at least not the ones he knew.

He observe the group of casters, he recognized them as the Blood elves with the Quel'thalas insignia on them. However they also bear the Kirin Tor attire and garbs, as well as their tomes and staves. It confirmed Illidan thoughts that they were highbourne but were trained in the arts of the Kirin Tor, which is known for it's defensive arcane magic and it's control over it.

A deadly combination of power and control mingled together as one.

"Illidan! Stand your guard down and stop the spell at once! Do it, and we will spare your life." Malfurion's voice was loud and firm, the magical barrier the Blood Elves created was down as Malfurion calmly and maybe foolishly walked up to Illidan. He stood a good distance away from his demon of a brother and his forces, with only his stave grasped in his hand. The archdruid stared at him with disapproving eyes. Those were the eyes that Illidan was used to, but it still hurt nonetheless. Soon Maiev and to his surprise, Tyrannde stood next to Malfurion. He wasn't surprise of Maiev's appearance, being his jailer and the annoyance of a woman she is. Tyrannde though... why would she leave Kalimdor? Was the purpose just to hunt him down? Was it because she was responsible for freeing him that she had to clean up her own mess?! It angered and hurt him, but he tried his best not to show it in front of everyone.

"And what good would that be? The spell we channeled was meant to strike at the undead, our common enemy! My mission was to destroy the Lich King's stronghold of Icecrown! To end the suffering and to end the possible threat to our homeland! Would you want these abominations to go out of control and destroy Kalimdor? Who would bear THAT responsibility _brother_? YOU?!" Malfurion remained quiet as he continued to listen to Illidan's ranting, he had assumed his half night elf formed again. Whether he did it intentionally or unconsciously he didn't know, but something tells Malfurion that Illidan wants to negotiate it first. To try and convince him that he cause was justified, that the ends justified the means as they say. Malfurion would be happy if they could solve this without conflict, but when it comes to protecting the world and the nature. His responsibilities as a druid comes first.

"Illidan I know your intentions are "good" but your spell won't just destroy the Icecrown citadel. It would fracture the world itself! Separating continents, drying up seas and disturbed the balance of nature, destroying the world as we know it! Nature itself would be chaotic! Who would bear that responsibility!?" He just have to take a jab at him doesn't he? It's always have been nature this, nature that. That fool! How could he be so simple minded, so foolish, so blind!

"A small price to pay for destroying the enemy." Kael'thas stared down at Illidan, so this was the demon he promised Maiev and Tyrannde he would help to hunt. Kael'thas first impression was that Illidan seemed interesting for the better words, he wasn't just some mindless brute who craved for power but also an individual had his own cause and reasons for these so called "war crimes". Kael'thas has always, and always will be an open elf. He was willing to give anyone the benefit of the doubt before accusing them of something or a least, hate them. However Illidan's reason for destroying the Lich King remains unclear, did he have something personal against the scourge? Was he an agent of good that utilized chaotic and forbidden powers to achieve he goals? What good is being righteous and holy if it meant surrendering and bowing down to evil? What good is it if evil can never be vanquished by noble and honour-bound actions and methods? What even is justice at this point? Did Kael'thas know it anymore? Surely history is wrote by the winners, however did that same rule apply to justice itself as well?

'I know I gave my word to Maiev but this- this our chance to destroy the Lich King once and for all! To retake our fallen city and restore Quel'thalas to it's former glory!' Kael'thas knew that this was their chance, with wits and manipulation he could easily turned against the Night Elves and help Illidan to finish of his spell. The thought of the Frozen Throne being obliterated and crushed under the powerful spell was a very tempting thought. Who knows? Maybe in time, he could become Illidan's apprentice and become more powerful than ever before. Powerful enough to kill Arthas in fell swoop and bring peace and prosperity to his people! And Jaina! Oh how could he forget about sweet, sweet Jaina. She- she could finally be his, no longer under the influence of her blind love for Arthas. As for their withdrawal against magic, it might be possible that Illidan might have the solution to it. It sounds farfetch yes but it's not entire out of the question, Illidan's powers is chaotic by nature. He wasn't a naturally born demon and his transformation into one could only mean that he attain greater power from somewhere! However dark and corrupted it may be, it was still power nonetheless! Power that Kael'thas and his people could try to control over and reign supreme. It was tempting, oh yes it was. Kael'thas could imagined it now, the power he wields, Quel'thalas being restored to it's beauty with all the lesser races bowing down on their knees with beautiful Jaina by his side, as his queen! The look on Arthas's face when he drive his father's blade, Felo'melorn into his empty and soulless heart with Jaina watching coldly, no sense of pity nor love for him.

"This young elf... who are you and why have you decide to help the night elves?" Kael'thas turned to Illidan, he eyed him with great interest. His attire and raw magic presence must have gave away his royalty and status. Kael'thas walked forward, standing in front of Malfurion who narrowed his eyes. The wise sage had a glimpse of an idea on what the young prince was thinking, his grip on his staff tightened, as if saying "Kael'thas don't." Illidan softened his expression when he saw the look in Kael'thas's eyes. It was as if he saw himself when he was younger, brash, foolish, naive but also willing to give up everything just for the cause. The alarm bells in Maiev's mind rang hard, she knew that Kael'thas was a desperate elf. In terms of his ability to think straight, she fears he has none. On instinct, she stood in front of Kael, almost an arm's length from the spears and tridents that threaten her life.

"He is not your concern Illidan, now enough stalling! You and I both know who would come out as the victor if our armies were to battle, so surrender now so I can give you a swift death." Maiev growled when Illidan cackled, dismissing her as a possible threat. She would have blink right in front of Illidan and finish the job out of pure rage and annoyance-

"My name is Kael'thas Sunstrider, prince of the fallen kingdom Quel'thalas, leader of the surviving blood elves." Illidan nodded in realization, he had heard rumors of the scourge sieging the impenetrable city of Quel'thalas. No elves were spared from a peaceful death, their prized Sunwell tarnished and corrupted with their king slaughtered. Betrayed by their own people, it was something Illidan could relate to, to some extent.

"A pleasure meeting you Kael'thas, I heard about the tragedy in Quel'thalas. My deepest condolences, I too have my own agenda against the Lich king and the "trouble" he brought onto me had lead me to resort to "desperate" measures. We have ourselves a common enemy young prince, don't you agree?" Kael'thas nodded with an unsettling smile on his face, the brightly colored verdant spheres seemed docile now, almost calm. Of course Kael'thas was no fool, he knew what game Illidan was playing at and he wasn't _that_ easily manipulated to benefit Illidan's own cause. Still, the thoughts he had prior were very tempting. He could almost taste his victory over the Lich King that was close to his reach, all he need to do was to turn sides and sacrifice a few good elves for the sake of it. The question is, could he betray the forces that safeguarded his own people? Is he willing to sacrifice his army who served him loyally and followed him in good faith? Was he willing to down the road of madness and uncertainty for the sake of power?

No

Of course not, he had already made up his mind that his people would always be his first priority before the attack on Illidan's forces. He had doubled down his cause and belief prior just so he could prevent himself from falling from grace, Kael'thas anticipated moments as tempting and tantalizing such as this were to wound up during his confrontation with Illidan. That's when he remembered the vague fond memories he and Jaina had, the irony was rich when the most memorable thing she ever said was when she chided him like a mother scolding a child.

'Kael please be rational! As the heir to the throne of Quel'thalas, you are responsible for the future of your own people. You can't just abandoned your responsibilities as crown prince and achieve what you desire! You have to think of the bigger picture and what's good for your people.' The bittersweet memory when Jaina rejected his proposal of becoming the future queen of Quel'thalas.

His queen.

And so here he was, caught between a dangerous crossroad. Yet he already made up his choice, as sweet as revenge is, he is one of the many fools who lives in Azeroth. Destroying the world as you know it just for the sake of revenge does make you looked like an asshole who deserved to be hunted down by everyone else who suffered from your actions.

Having an army of rampaging Night Elves hunting his hide day and night doesn't sound so fun either.

"You are right Illidan, we do have a common enemy." Illidan could see it now, the tides of battle turned into his favour. And to think all he needed to do was to manipulate a young and desperate blood elf-

"But the defeat of the Lich King and Arthas would come by my hands, and only my own." Kael'thas held back a laugh when he saw Illidan's visibly crestfallen look. It was a hidden trait of Kael that he _loved_ to screw around and annoy the hell out of people, even in crucial moments such as these. In some ways, it made him very immature and childish. Illidan's look of despair didn't last very long however, he narrowed his eyes (you could tell by the movements of his blindfold) and assumed his demon form again.

"Very well then, if all of you are that desperate to fight me, then I shall deliver on your request!" Such cockiness and boldness caused our beloved Blood Elf prince to smile. He always love putting down cocky bastards. With a shift of his fingers, fel energy came pouring onto Kael'thas and Maiev. Reacting quickly Kael'thas used Felo'melorn to deflect the projectile, only for it to be absorbed into the blade itself. Kael'thas visibly paled when the disruptive energies hit his blade, that was no ordinary magic blast, it was a mana burning intensive one that weakened his abilities as a mage.

'So he does wield this sort of magic!' Barely seconds after Kael'thas's swift parry, the two armies waged war among each other. Kael'thas yelled in surprised when he felt himself being pushed to the backlines by some brute force, saving him from two zealous naga assassins who tried to finish what Illidan started.

"Kael fall back, you're not strong enough to deal with Illidan!" The archdruid quickly transform into one of the ferocious beast and pounced in front Maiev who was preoccupied dealing with enemies of her own. The normally peaceful and diplomatic druid mauled the two assailants and quickly dispatch a dozen few with a swipe of his claws. Illidan seizing the opportunity grabbed his brother's animistic form and burned him with his hands, only for Malfurion to bashed his head relentlessly, releasing him from his grasp.

"Tyrannde, kill those who are finishing the spell!" Malfurion deciding to use Illidan's own personal emotions against Tyrannde turned back into his druid form again and summoned roots and vines that ensnared Illidan's legs. The Night Elf Demon hesitated to hurt the beautiful Priestess of The Moon whom he had deep feelings for and watched on helplessly as his casters were slaughtered one by one by the merciless Priestess. Illidan in his fury, burned the roots that rendered him immobile and called upon a firestorm that showered the entire army with fire and fury, his own forces included. Hellfire came from above and below, burning alive the Night Elf forces who screamed in agony. Kael'thas was quick on his feet as he began draining the mana off Illidan hoping to interrupt his destructive spell, he stopped immediately upon realizing Illidan's powers were far too corrupted by the fel energies as it began to poison his mind.

'Feed more Kael'thas and you can become as powerful as Illidan, if not more!' The Blood Elf leader ignored the ghostly voice of his own thoughts in his mind, still not giving into the temptation for the lust of power. Deciding to fight fire with fire, Kael'thas ordered his pyromancers to redirect the scorching flames back to the demon, overwhelming him with torrent flames that he had conjured.

While succeeding in redirecting the flames back to it's caster, Illidan managed to form an immolation spell shield that completely shielded him from the torrid flames. With Illidan distracted, Tyrannde fired off one last arrow to the last of the occultist. Her mount mauled the surviving naga warrior and prowled next to Tyrannde, as if making sure she was safe from harm. The eye of Sargeras began to dissolve into thin air, without sufficient energies sustaining it's form.

"No! What have you done?!" Illidan gritted his teeth when Maiev took advantaged of his reaction to the destruction of the Eye and slashed his wings from behind. He yelled in agony and knelt down onto the floors, weakened and injured, he resumed back to his Night Elf form. His forces was defeated with the bodies of those who served him laying lifelessly on the ground.

"It's over Illidan, your vile schemes ends here." Malfurion entangled him again with his nature roots, his twinblades were taken away from him with the rogue Night Elf kneeling. The all powerful and dangerous Illidan was now helpless and defeated, his core energies was drained by his druidic brother's natural magic. It seems that his brother had created a method to drain fel energies off demons and the likes of them without endangering or corrupting the user. No doubt Furion honed that skill for months, just to prepare his encounter with Illidan.

"Illidan Stormrage, for recklessly endangering countless lives and threatening the very balance of the world, I hereby sentence you to death!" Maiev had finally reached the moment she has been waiting for, finally! No more being Illidan's warden and spending thousands of years guarding his cell! Now she could finish this once and for all! She raised her umbra crescent above her head, ready to strike down Illidan when a fork of lightning came out of thin air and struck Maiev on the chest. Her body skidded across the floor as her cries of pain as well as the glow of lightning caused the respective leaders to react. A barrage of lightning magic soon came from all sides, keeping them away from Illidan.

"Lady Vashj!" The Naga Sea Witch had came with reinforcements, she hastily dispelled the roots that held her master captive and led him back to the portal she had created. Attacks bombarded Vashj but it did little to hurt her with her Mana Shield up. Kael'thas focused his energies on closing off the abyssal portal but found himself unable to do so, the magic of the portal was far out of his reach, it was sinister and twisted. Something he haven't deal with it before, The Blood Elf prince glared at the shimmering portal that seemed to taunt him at his inability to close it.

"I hope that our paths would never cross again _brother_." The portal dissipated as quickly as Illidan spoke, the archdruid closed his eyes briefly at the thought of Illidan escaping again. Illidan's destruction was fueled by vengeance and lust for power, he prayed hope his brother would learn from his mistakes and stop all of this barbaric rituals. A fairy tail dream yes, but a dream he still wishes upon.

"Maiev!" Kael'thas ran to the warden's side and knelt down next to her with the rest of the clerics and priestess tending to her wounds. The Blood Elf prince sighed as he stood up, Illidan has managed to escape from their grasp. With that demon running amok with vengeance on his mind, Kael'thas was concerned over the safety of himself and his people. Hopefully that Illidan had more oppressing and urgent issues then seeking his personal vendetta against Kael'thas. He rubbed his sore shoulders and eyed Maiev's defenseless form, she should really take her helmet off. He scowled at his own thoughts and turned to the fallen shards of the Eye of Sargeras.

"The Eye is forever destroyed Kael'thas, but that doesn't mean that the Lich King won't be." Furion's voice was firm and authoritative, the Night Elf leader stood next to Kael, smiling at Kael'thas who dropped the shards carelessly.

"I know that Malfurion, the fall of the Lich King would come by the hands of my people." Furion didn't bother reminding Kael of the dark path of vengeance, knowing that it would only irritate him and caused him to be bitter. The humble druid returned back to his beloved in hopes to spend more time and rewind a little.

"Seems like I'm a bit late." Kael'thas recognized that burly voice from anywhere, he spun around and saw Magroth with his hands on top of the hilt of his hammer. The fire mage could tell the paladin was exhausted with the amount of sweat gathered on his forehead. The normally stoic and calm Blood Elves smiled at the sight of the chivalrous knight of the Silverhand. They peered behind his shoulders and was shocked to see a healthy amount of their injured comrades standing behind him with their weapon firm in their grasp.

"I hope my absence in the battle won't prove to be too taxing." Magroth chuckled at their bewildered expressions, resurrecting the dead was no easy feat but as long as their soul is pure and their spirits is just, then the Light would surely give them a second chance in life. The veteran Paladin looked around the field of battle, despite Illidan's escape, Magroth was still able to sense the presence of evil looming over him, terrible powers the beckons the souls of lustful and greedy men into road of no return.

"No, unfortunately the Demon was rescued by his treacherous lackeys just as we were to end him. Unforeseen circumstances had cost us dearly as well as Maiev suffered injuries from a coward's ambush." Magroth lowered his head and shook it slightly, and here he thought Illidan's escape was the worst case scenario.

"Is she alright?" Magroth looked around him and felt anxious with all of the whispers and judging eyes from the reclusive Night Elves, he _tried_ his best to ignore their beauty and presence and kept his firm and hardy look.

'By the Light what are they wearing? Does _that_ even count as armour anymore?' Again, Magroth has never seen Night Elves before.

"She will recover." Kael'thas spoke in a somewhat awkward manner, his lieutenant had left his side to gather what's left of his battalion. The seasoned Paladin took his helm off and walked next to the Blood Elf prince, heavy footsteps followed his movements.

"So where would you go now Magroth?" Magroth halted his movements, he looked at the inexperience Blood Elf before him and pondered at his options. Prior his capture, he was leading a small squad investigating the ruins of Dalaran upon receiving reports of disturbance in the dungeons. His party was slaughtered in an ambush with Naga warriors being held responsible for it, he put on a great fight but even with the power of light in his hands, he was defeated by sheer numbers. He would have accepted his fate and die a warrior's death alongside with his brothers in arms if it weren't for Illidan declaring as a prisoner of war. It has been two weeks since his capture and he wondered the fate of his homeland.

"Lordaeron or at least what's left of it, I want to gather every able man and woman to form a resistance, stationed nearby our fallen capital. In hopes of retaking back our fallen kingdom from the scourge." Kael'thas noted the lack of confidence and absolute in the Paladin's voice, which was rare considering Paladins were supposed to be a symbol of hope and complete faith.

"That would be very difficult, you do know that right?" Magroth squinted his eyes, he didn't need to be reminded. The scourge have a heavy presence in Lordaeron with the outer walls of the city guarded heavily by the dead. They fortified their grip over Lordaeron and rumors of them spreading the plague across the outer towns had also began to surface.

"I'm not giving up on my homeland young prince, and neither should _you_." Kael'thas resisted the urge to bark back at Magroth over his subtle jab at him, he remained calm and focus, knowing that he was as on the edge as he was, war does that to people and he shouldn't be a stranger towards it.

"I have not... I'm just seeking alternate ways on restoring it. We can't afford to needlessly kill off our own people just for the sake of regaining what's ours. The lives of my people are nearly spent and I'm not too fond on finishing what the scourge had started." The cold and harsh tone of Kael'thas tensed up the conversation, Magroth losing every sense of patience began to raise his voice.

"What do you want me to do then? Abandon my homeland and my people?" Magroth took a step forward, eyes showing anger and frustration over his inability to do anything useful.

"Arthas's forces proved to be strong and numerous, if you wish to fight them head on then by all means go ahead. I just hope that your "resistance" are able to survive the onslaught that awaits you." Kael'thas doubt that the so called resistance could hold them back, in fact they might bolster the undead army with new ranks. There was no doubt that the military might of Lordaeron had become severely crippled. Garithos might be the leader of the resistance (and maybe what's left of the Alliance) but he was a leader that no one liked, sooner or later, rebellion and coups would start to rise between their own ranks just to get rid of the egotistical and xenophobic warlord.

"They won't..." Magroth spoke more quietly, hoping that Kael'thas didn't hear him. Magroth had seen what the Scourge are capable off, they won't stand a chance against the tides of darkness that threatens their existence as a whole. Not against an army that horrifying and numerous. He merely wanted to stay behind and looked after his family, comrades and the town folk who he call family as well. Indeed, he wants to take back Lordaeron and restore the kingdom to it's former glory but that wasn't his biggest motivation in this war.

Far from it.

"Lead what's left of your people to north, to Quel'thalas. There's a small village near south of my fallen kingdom. It was once established for humans but was quickly shunned out due to political reasons that my father so gracefully made up. Lead them there so that they could be safe, I would give the word to Lor'themar, the current regent lord of Silvermoon." Magroth crossed his arms and rubbed his chin, was the prince before him serious? He was astonished at the prince's generosity and idea but that meant abandoning Lordaeron as a whole. His responsibilities as a soldier as a whole.

"Are you certain? Isn't there undead there?" Magroth didn't like the thought of unwelcome visitors popping up to greet them in the middle of the night. Still, if the town is stationed near the outskirts of Quel'thalas, then aid from the Blood Elves shouldn't be too far off.

"Few, I'm certain that the majority of the Scourge forces is stationed inside Silvermoon. Even if there are disgusting abominations popping up occasionally, I'm sure it is nothing you humans can't handle. So it should be safe if you do choose to migrate towards the village. I think it's for the best if you do so, lead your people to somewhere safe and rebuild what's destroyed. You can retake back Lordaeron on another day but not now, not when the scourge have such a heavy presence on Lordaeron. Give the innocent civilians a chance to have their normal lives back, instead of living in fear." Magroth contemplated the choices he has and frowned, he did want to search a new home for his people and family. To stop dragging young able men to join them in their cause of vanquishing evil and get them killed. He had see enough death already and the horrors of those who didn't receive a peaceful one. But what would his elders would think of him if he blatantly told him that they should abandoned Lordaeron? A coward? a traitor to the knights of the Silverhand and to Lordaeron? That was something he could never lived it down as a soldier and as a paladin.

"Sometimes Magroth, you must learn to let go of your pride and accept how things are, it isn't easy I know but I assure you that it _will_ spare us from impending doom that awaits us." Kael'thas knew exactly what he was thinking, he seen the contemplative look before. The current leadership of the Blood Elves was thrust upon him so suddenly that he couldn't even fathom the possibility of him being a good leader. Their people's future was dark and uncertain and it was up to him to steer his people's fate to a brighter future, a glorious one.

"I- Very well then young prince, I will discuss the matters with my elders. Even if they don't approve of this, at least I have taken the courtesy to inform them first. I pray hope that our paths would cross again, if you don't mind me asking, where are you off to now prince Kael'thas? Or should I say king Kael'thas?" The Blood Elf smiled at the Paladin's ability to lighten the mood and spoke in a somewhat dejected tone when he was reminded of his real mission prior to all of this.

"Prince Kael'thas would be fine. As for your question, we were "supposed" to meet Grand Marshall Garithos and aid him on securing Dalaran and Silverpine forest from the scourge but we got involve in hunting Illidan down. He isn't the most patient man in this word and there is no doubt that he is furious of my late arrival." Magroth was no stranger to Kael'thas disdain for Garithos, he personally met the man himself back when he was just a squire and wasn't exactly too fond of him. Loud, abrasive, arrogant and plain foolhardiness, Garithos was not made to be a leader, much less one that is the last hope in retaking back Lordaeron.

"Aye, his a hard one especially for an elf. It's a damn shame that now he is currently the leader of our resistance. My elders were more than qualified for the job but due to his heritage and family status, that man oversees all resistance activities. Still, my ranks within the army isn't too shabby, I do have some diplomatic ties here and there and I would be delighted to accompany you and your merry men to meet him to smooth things out."

"That- but what about leading your people to the village?" Magroth waved him off, staring at a group of Blood Elves boldly flirting with the normally reserve Night Elves who rolled their eyes at their advances. Though anyone could tell by the genuine smiles on their faces, that they were enjoying the Blood Elves company.

"That could wait, Garithos is a hard man to deal with and you need a human such as myself to talk some sense inside him. Besides, I need to inform him of the decision to migrate to the village as well, he won't be please but if I play my words around carefully, then he would surely see it as establishing a foothold near Quel'thalas to maintain relations." Kael'thas was easily impressed by Magroth's thinking, and here he thought he just an ordinary Paladin filled with courage and faith. Clearly, Magroth had he fair deal of politics and supervising in the army.

"True, very well then Magroth-" Kael'thas was interrupted by Malfurion entering the conversation with an anxious look, he stared at Kael'thas and forged a small smile. Kael'thas raised his eyebrow inwardly and wondered at the druid's bizarre behaviour all of a sudden.

"Kael'thas a moment please?" Magroth took his queue and left the two respective elves to their conversation. He focused his undivided attention towards a group of injured soldiers waiting to be treated of their wounds. The inner spirit of Magroth ushered him to help those in need, and he did just that.

"Yes archdruid is there something you need of me?" Furion shook his head and planted his staff on the ground both literally and figuratively, with a wave of his hand thorns and vines emerged from the floor and formed a well design chair for the both of them. Kael'thas sat down without questioning what Furion does in his spare time, chances are it was spending time with Tyrannde.

"Quite the opposite really, rather it's something that I can help you." Kael'thas was puzzled, what could he possibly offered him that he needs? Food? Supplies? Advice?

"Oh?" Furion braced himself for a long conversation.

"I have discussed with Tyrannde about your current predicament and the withdrawal symptoms your kind face after the Sunwell was destroyed, and I think I might have a solution to your problem." Kael'thas couldn't believe his ears, was the druid serious? He stared at him incredulously and did his best to hide his excitement and relief, though he failed miserably. This possible solution is coming from a druid, a practitioner of nature magic, surely something good would come out of it.

"Really? Do tell me Malfurion, I would give anything to cure the hunger of my people." Malfurion calmed Kael'thas down and continued where he left off, with Kael'thas listening very carefully.

"I'm sure you have heard of how high elves were first formed?" Kael'thas nodded, if memory serves him right, it was due to the corruption of the highbourne and their banishment from the Night Elf society. Banished by none other but the archdruid before him.

"Yes I'm aware, the highbourne's desperation and lust for power had caused the legion to invade your kind. The Well of Eternity was then destroyed and the highbourne was banished to wonder on our own, carrying small amounts of the essence of the Well of Eternity. The Sunwell was then created under the guidance of my ancestors and since then we had flourish."

"Yes that is correct, half correct. The Well of Eternity was destroyed but a second was then created by none other than Illidan whom you had faced today. He had filled seven vials from the Well of Eternity and had used it to create a second Well of Eternity on Mount Hyjal. For that act of madness, Cenarius, our demigod and I imprisoned Illidan deep beneath the dungeons of Mount Hyjal with Maiev being his warden. In order to seal off the well, we had planted the World Tree Nordrassil on top of it, covering it completely to balance the chaotic nature of the well." Intriguing, Kael'thas knowledge of his ancestry had never been that deep, so he was surprise to hear about a World Tree named Nordrassil, responsible for sealing off the Well.

"Malfurion, what are you suggesting anyway?"

"Tyrannde and I had suggested that your brethren and kin are to reside at Mount Hyjal. Nordrassil's energies had harmonized with the Well Of Eternity over countless centuries, neutralizing and stabilizing the chaotic and Fel energies of the Well. If you were to draw your powers from the purified well, it could temporarily saved your people from their addiction and hunger against magic. Of course I would appoint a seer and the watchers to overlook the whole process and to observe your actions as a whole. However overtime, should the well begins to poison your mind like how your ancestors were affected, then we have no choice but to banish you all once more again." Kael'thas took in the consideration, should the Well of Eternity be in it's pure and untainted state, it could act as their grand Sunwell again. His people would rejoice at no longer feeling sick or distraught. However, Kael'thas knew best that the raw energies of the well were still foreign to them, the curiosity of the Blood Elves would had finish what their highbourne ancestors started, and that would lead to major conflict between Night Elves and Blood Elves.

"This is generous offer Furion but I would need to think over this carefully, is it possible if we use the same method Illidan used and try to purify our own Sunwell?" Malfurion shook his head, eyes coldly staring at Kael'thas.

"Absolutely not, the properties of the current Well of Eternity is different from your Sunwell. We won't know what will happen if you and your people were to draw your arcane energies from it. Residing at Mount Hyjal would serve as an experiment and a test, if the outcome is positive then perhaps I will consider your idea. However as of right now, you and your company young prince, would have to test the waters of the Well and see it's effect on your people. I don't enjoy doing this but I can't afford to have you and your kind to suffer. Especially if the affects of your suffering would cost the balance of the world." Kael'thas smiled and nodded, completely trusting Malfurion's idea.

'The Well Of Eternity can save us, can save our people! Again, we owe the Night Elves a debt.' Kael'thas was already looking forward to see this Well for himself. One that would shape the future of his proud people.


	3. Chapter 3

Kael'thas expected many things from Garithos, profanity, racism and plain loud shouting from the warlord himself, and he wasn't wrong. The blood elf prince was tempted to roll his eyes when Garithos started screaming about his late arrival and how he was "privilege" enough to serve under him, truly a narcissistic prick. Margroth's words however did work wonders on softening the blow, the burly paladin chose his words carefully and dramatized the entire ordeal that they been through. Though dramatizing a race of beautiful women and mythical men battling against walking and talking fish that sided with a power hungry demon did sound utterly ridiculous.

"So Margroth, you are telling me this race of "Night Elves" landed on our shores in order to hunt down a rogue demon named Illidan to preserve and protect our world? With you and Kael'thas forces being in the middle of it?" Margroth nodded with the slightest hesitation, his sideways glance to the exotic Blood Elf prince didn't went unnoticed, and Kael'thas was ready to hear Garithos's whining.

"Interesting, my men did report on strange sightings of creatures swimming through the deep waters, almost in a fleeing manner. Perhaps they are the naga you speak of, nevertheless, our priority is the scourge, we will deal with the vile naga later." Kael'thas breath a sigh of relief, it was fortunate that Garithos didn't think they were insane.

"Of course Lord Garithos, what is the situation at hand?" Garithos looked through the reports, analyzing the paper with great detail before he turned to Margroth and spoke in a strict manner. The sound of the caravan and steam tanks rolling behind him and the footfalls seemed to surround them, Kael'thas looked around and noticed that this really is the last pocket of human resistance. Everything was neatly organized and in order, say what you will about Garithos's xenophobic and arrogant manner, this man's military tactics and ability to salvage what's left of the human forces in Lordaeron is impressive.

"Now, the undead have begun a new offensive to retake Dalaran. Their primary strike force marched south through Silverpine, but we managed to halt its advance at the base of the mountains." That does sound dire indeed, if the scourge managed to successfully recapture Dalaran, not only they have a tactical advantage but the lost incantations of the arcane vaults would be in their disposal. Not to mention that the dead naga warriors that could be reanimated to their unholy cause, they didn't burn the bodies considering nagas don't know any form of necromancy, but a reanimated naga may or may not doom their naval force.

"I'm ready to serve my comrades again Lord Garithos, when shall we leave for the front?" Kael'thas remained silent as he stared at Margroth trying to weave his way into the front lines, hoping to meet the undead head on in battle. The eagerness in his voice combined with the determined resolve really made Kael'thas wonder are all paladins of the human race like that. Selfless and fearless, to the point of idiocy.

"We will be leaving immediately. But, Kael'thas and his troops will be staying here. Our scouts reported that a second strike force may be heading this way from the east. I need the Blood Elf army to repair the outlying observatories so that we can monitor that region." Of course he will pull something like that, Kael'thas knew that Garithos won't trust an elf to fight alongside with him. Nevertheless, the observatories are essential to winning the war, every information counts and should they preemptively catch a mass undead army approaching from the outskirts of Dalaran, they would have the time to make preparations and take the undead army head on without being overwhelmed.

"Very well then Lord Garithos, my kin and I would see to it that the observatory repaired." Garithos only gave a small nod and raise his mighty battleaxe, with a shriek from his horse, he lead the last human resistance of Lordaeron out to reclaim back Dalaran. With Garithos out of sight and out of mind, Kael'thas turned to the human paladin who stared at the inexperienced militias that weren't ready for battle. Their horrified and weary looks combined with their tattered armors and rusted blades made everything look all the more grimmer.

"Do come back in one piece Margroth." Margroth turned to the prince and simply smirked, hoping to hide his face of concern and worry from the prince. His hammer was settled on his right shoulder with his eyes focused on him.

"Likewise prince, we will meet in the battlefield again someday." With that, the paladin left the command post and followed the legion of soldiers into battle.

* * *

With the observatory repaired and improved, Kael'thas and his forces thought their job was over and that boredom would ensure their latter days. They were wrong, turns out there is a large undead army that decided to build their base right near the outskirts of Dalaran, with their ominous and cursed Necropolis levitating off the blighted ground. However they have one small problem and that is-

"How the hell are we going to cross the deep waters?" A good question indeed, Queleron was quick to raise this glaring issue as their path to bloodshed and decimation of the undead was stopped by the sea. Kael'thas very childishly kicked a pebble into the the sea and muttered "We can't swim across the islands." which again made Queleron questioned the prince's sanity and mental state. War does that to people and Queleron was no stranger to it.

"Prince Kael'thas, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, need not worry, just loosening up a bit. From the reports, it seems that the undead bases here supply the main army resources, they effectively use the waterways here to transport supplies to the main army. If we could destroy their base, we could cripple the scourge and turn the tides to our favour. However, right now we lack the transportation to do so, and I'm not so certain if Garithos's troops can the onslaught off for long from the Eastern front."

"They will certainly try and flank his troops should they choose to do so." Queleron observed the multitude of islands in the distance that had the occasional murlocs and trolls residing in their huts.

"Exactly, which is why it's imperative that we destroy the scourge that rest on those islands." Kael'thas looked around and saw nothing but trees and the occasional sea gull that seemed to enjoy his flight. Just then, multitude of footsteps alerted the prince and his battalion of troops, he turned and found himself at the gratitude of the night elves again.

"Greeting Prince Kael'thas, I am Asallen, sent by our great leader Malfurion himself to aid you in your quest. We noticed that you lack ships to ferry you over to the islands, perhaps these ships would suffice?" The night elf emissary seemed to be a druid of importance judging from his attire, his brethren wield warblades in the arms and stared at the prince with a stoic expression. The prince smiled slightly at the sight of the ships docking near them and nodded curtly.

"Many thanks to you and Malfurion, Asallen, these ships are just what we need to crush the undead. However I am curious, how did Furion knew of our ordeal?" Asallen chuckled and waved his staff to conjure a spell, within seconds the sea gull that was patrolling the skies prior flew to his arm, it's eyes was bright green with his body turning translucent.

"The great druid has eyes everywhere Prince Kael'thas, especially on the ones he calls friend." Kael'thas smiled at the sight of sea gull, truly the night elves are more elusive then he initially thought. Though it did irked Kael at how close of an eye the archdruid is keeping on them, almost as if to make sure they don't go rogue...

"Then I most humbly accept this generous offer." With the boats at the ready, Kael'thas began to formulate a plan to siege the scourge forces. It would be swift and relentless, they would capture island after island and encircle the scourge forces with their ships. The only problem is the siege to the main island itself, no doubt it is heavily fortified with turrets and cursed Spirit towers that will lay waste to their boats. It won't be an easy task but it had to be done.

"Prince Kael'thas from the observatory tower, I have concluded that the scourge army at the main Island has fortified the sea front, making impossible for our ships to even land on the island. However the forest that resides near the undead Headquarters are largely untouched with the dense trees and thorny branches that could provide us camouflage." Kael'thas nodded and dismissed the scout off duty, with this new information it is possible that they attack from the forest with his Farstriders that are adept in guerrilla tactics.

"Very well then, we shall launch an attack from the forest and used the element of surprise to our advantage. Their lumbering operations should be halted as well to prevent further resources and supplies being delivered." Within seconds, Queleron gave the order of embarking the sailboats. The prince quickly boarded the Night Elven ships with Farstriders and Blood Elven archers crowding the ships. As they began sailing closer towards the unholy shores, dragonhawk riders began to unleash their smoke cloud spells to hide the numerous sailboats under the veil of the thick fog. Silently, the Blood Elves forces reach the island shores with much anticipation in their heart, as the decay land of the island started to unfold. They quietly got off board the ships and swiftly hide under the guise of the forest, ready for their ambush.

"Go." Under his command, the Farstriders lead the charge as they swiftly traverse the thorny and dense forest with their agile movements. Kael'thas ushered the the rest of the Blood Elf army to catch on with the Farstriders, knowing full well they will lag behind their more nimble comrades. While Kael'thas isn't used to moving in the dense woods, he was quite nimble at avoiding the thorny bushes and entangling vines that threatened to cause him to trip down embarrassingly in front of his fellow subjects.

Queleron stood by the edge of the forest, smelling the putrid smell of the rotting corpses and flesh that the undead gathered over the past few weeks. The land before him was covered in blight as the trees looked decayed and infected, river streams that were once crystal clear are colored in green with contagious disease invisible to the naked eye. His stomach churned at the foul stench and the thought of burning down the entire undead base was extremely tempting. The Blood Elf lieutenant turned to his fellow Farstriders and grinned at how ready they were to cleanse the world off the undead, the very sight of the undead were enough to evoke the memories of those who were slaughtered in Quel'thalas. Within moments, ghouls and undead labourer who were tasked to gather lumber showed up in large group, with the lack of guards and armed forces, the Blood Elves strike hard.

"Slaughter them." With a simple order from Kael'thas, the Farstriders fired their barrage of arrows onto the small undead force, pelting them with arrows. Without any time to lose, Queleron and the rest of the Blood Elven swordsman charged from the bushes and cleaved the alarmed ghouls in half, separating their disfigured remains effortlessly.

"Charge forwards my brothers!" Kael'thas raised Felo'melorn at the air and inspired much of his fellow comrades to charge forward. Their quick movements swiftly overwhelmed the unguarded undead base, as much of the cultist and acolytes were burnt to crisp by Kael'thas and his mages. The corpses, supplies and unholy markings were all cleaned by Sin'dorei fire to prevent further use ever again. The undead base offered no resistance as they did not expect such an attack from the Blood Elves. Within minutes, Kael'thas knew they have the island under their firm grasp and deduced that they have keep on the pressure and lay waste on the other undead bases to which his comrades agreed wholeheartedly.

"Strike brothers! Let none of the wretched filth survive!" Moments after their first island conquest, Kael'thas and his troops have now landed on the second island that had numerous undead troops waiting for them. It was learned that Necropolis can commune and control the undead, which make sense since each necropolis acts as a beacon of blight. Therefore, the rest of the undead bases should be on high alert and be expecting them.

The second island host many clumsy yet brutal abominations that was stitched together by hand, something which made the prince wonder if there were any undead tailors on the scourge side. Dismissing the outlandish thought, Kael'thas knew to win this fight, that they would have utilize hit and run tactics to drag the fight out into their favour. So like any tactical leader, he devised traps and choke points that would doomed the dead.

"Blood Elf!" One of the abominations cried out loudly as it charged it's way towards Kael, smiling at the idiocy of the creature, Kael'thas and his forces positioned themselves on top of a cliff and waited for the rest of the undead army charging towards them recklessly. Noting that they were gaining on them, Kael'thas ordered the Blood Elf sorceress to spring their trap by triggering one of their invisible arcane traps on the ground, stunning and blinding most of the undead with bright lights that made them wince in pain.

"Burn them all!" Kael'thas grinned at the firework display of the undead burning in pain, you could argue the sadistic glint in his eyes were nothing but joy at the thought of the undead dying underneath his spells, and you will be right. The rest of the undead ran away from the relentless Blood Elf onslaught, the highly flammable bodies combined with the combustible gases made it easy for ignition. Seeing their pathetic enemies retreating back to their headquarters, Kael'thas and his forces pressed onto the main undead base where they were greeted by a dreadlord and his superior gargoyles that screech at them. The towering monstrosities blocked out much of the sunlight and it's disfigured face was horrifying to the bone.

"Queleron I will take whatever that thing is, you can take the rest." Grinning at his prince's choice of words, the Blood Elf lieutenant twirl his spellblade before slicing on of the incoming ghouls in half. The Blood Elf swordmen valiantly fought off the swarms of ghouls, blocking their feeble attacks with their sturdy Elven shields while the archers dispatched the undead necromancers and plague cultist with their precise aim. While it seemed like they were having the upper hand, the dreadlord proved to be too much trouble as it large razor sharp claws tear through the tightly formed formations of the Blood Elf swordmen. Kael'thas didn't show much mercy towards the dreadlord as he drove his blade through the it's wings when it left such an opening, leaving a charred hole in it's hideous wings.

"You fool!" Kael'thas dodged the incoming swipes from the undead commander and was relief that it shifted it's attention towards him instead of his fellow comrades. Queleron could only watch their Blood Elf prince fight off the skilled demon as he and the rest of the army were dealing with the gargoyles that caused much havoc among their ranks. Their stone cold bodies charged through their tightly formed formations and knocked most of their knights out, only to be shackled by sorceress and spell casters, which gave the others time to break their stony bodies.

Kael'thas's fight with the dreadlord was intense as the prince's swift maneuvers and adept swordman skills were able to overpower it. He dodged to aside when it conjured fel energies at him which opted Kael'thas to fight magic with magic. He channeled his verdant spheres and unleashed a stream of torrid flames against the Demon who countered back with a brutal carrion swarm. The two traded spells and blows until Kael'thas burnt it's torso, leaving a burnt hole in it's wake. The dreadlord seeing he was severely outmatched by Kael'thas, attempted to escape from combat back to recuperate his forces. Noticing the shift of energy around it, Kael'thas immediately formed a claw shape hand and cast Soul Burn onto the dreadlord elite to prevent him from escaping back to the depths of Outland. Seeing it agonizing in immense pain, Kael'thas used the seething blade of Felo'melorn to burn the very soul of malevolent dreadlord out of existence for good, plunging his blade through it's body. With their unholy commander dead, the scourge forces were left in tatters as they were slaughtered one by one. The makeshift graveyards and crypts were all burnt down in a marvelous manner with the smell of sulphur and ash lingered around the air. With the unholy buildings covered in flames, Kael'thas could only breath a sigh of relief at the thought of cutting down the scourge's forces and resources. Their victory here is considered trivial to the one at Dalaran, but every little bit helps and Kael'thas knew they effectively cut of the supply and resources of the scourge. The undead shipyards and factories all lie in ruins with the occasional lifeless ghoul twitching underneath the rubble, wanting to devour the blood elves.

"Prince Kael'thas! I bring urgent new, a scout has confirm from the observatory that the last undead base of the island had migrated into the mainland. Their currently sailing on their ships with meat wagons, supplies and plagued cultists to the front lines of battle." Kael'thas widened his eyes at the ill news, should the ship reach the main islands, the alliance forces would be severely overwhelmed by the scourge forces. Without having much time to waste, Kael'thas order his limited dragonhawk rider squadron to sunk the ships. It was a daunting task given he only had a handful of dragonhawks after the scourging of Quel'thalas, but it had to be done.

"Queleron, gather all our forces and leave for the front." The Blood Elf lieutenant nodded and hastily left with the rest of the Blood Elf army for the front. With reinforcement bolstering the scourge army, there was no doubt that Garithos and his forces would swiftly diminish against the army of darkness. In the corner of his eye, he saw the crown prince of Quel'thalas mounted on one of the dragonhawks with the rest of the riders next to him.

"Go now!" With a reluctant farewell to the prince, Queleron paled at the thought of their inexperience prince on top of a dragonhawk. He turned his worry into one of resolve when he rallied his comrades under his command, hoping to meet the army of undead head on at the front and aid the human forces.

* * *

Kael'thas gritted his teeth, his inexperience at riding a dragonhawk didn't prove be too much of a problem, but the sheer distance they have to cover just to catch on the undead fleet was absurd. His sharp elven eyes caught a glimpse of the undead fleet that were dangerously close to the shores of Dalaran, it was a horrifying sight of abominations and plagued cultist all queuing up to infect and destroy the living. The sight of the ships alone were more than capable of paralyzing the faint hearted with maggots and vile plague threatening to squirm out.

"Prince Kael'thas I suggest we burn down the ships!" One of his dragonhawk rider shouted loudly as he began to channel arcane energies in his lance. Nodding at his suggestion, he ushered the two rides to come closer towards him so they can utilized their raw arcane powers together instead of firing individual attacks that would leave little to no damage to the ships. With the three of them flying side by side, Kael'thas raised his hand as the other two riders pointed their lances to the tip of Kael'thas palm, forming a large blue globe of raw energy capable of destroying the sturdiest of defenses. With a cry, Kael'thas unleashed the stored energy of the energy into an arcane beam at the ships, sinking two ships in the process.

"It's working, their attention is now drawn to us, get in close!" Kael'thas made evasive maneuvers when the scourge battleships fire cannons and projectiles at them. The young blood elf prince managed to get a reach onto the ships and launch a destructive fireball onto the ships, setting the walking corpses and ship on fire. His moment of triumph didn't last however when a group of necromancers conjured death coils at him, one which even landed on his shoulder. He cried in pain as the soul wrenching projectile began to feast on his soul, drawing much of his life energy away. It was an exhausting feeling that Kael'thas could barely grip on his dragonhawk mount, especially in such high velocity and altitude.

'What's happening? My resistance to magic is greater than this...' Kael'thas could barely kept his eyes open as the cold numb feeling stretched through his veins, rending him paralyzed and unwell.

"Prince Kael'thas!" The two dragonhawk rider quickly went after the prince after destroying one of the plague carriers, they managed to dodged all the hundreds of arrows and projectiles thrown at them before making their way towards the prince who could barely kept consciousness.

"You take him, I will try to hold them off as long as possible." The dragonhawk rider pulled the prince to his mount and nodded to his comrade who selflessly sacrifice his life for the cause. He could only pray and hope that he remains safe as the prince behind him began to lose consciousness. He gritted his teeth at how tired he felt, it must be their withdrawal symptoms they are facing. Their addiction to magic had weakened them greatly, especially to those who practice arcane magic on a daily basis. No doubt it was the reason for their prince's sudden weakness and fatigue.

As the lone rider loomed over the outskirts of Dalaran, he paled at the sight of the carnage and bloody battle that is happening below him. Thousands of local militias slaughtered and decapitated with their body impaled in the most brutal methods he has ever seen. The battlefield was soaked in blood and flesh with the undead army gaining the upper hand with their new reanimated soldiers. It was an edge they have over any races combined, the ability to bring back the dead to do their bidding. While searching for any sign of a infirmary, his eyes gleamed in hope and joy at the sight of a group of blood Elf priestess that was tending to the gravely wounded. Without any moment to lose, he landed his worn out mount in front of the encampment and carried the Blood Elf prince to the tents. Annoyed by the dragonhawk rider's sudden intrusion, the priestess attempt at raising her voice was quickly halted when she saw who he was carrying.

"Wha- Prince Kael'thas!?" The Blood Elf priest stood there frozen at the sight of their crown prince unconscious and in pain, she quickly ushered him laid the prince down on the bed and immediately tending to his wounds. She grimaced when she felt the unholy energies of darkness radiating from the prince's soul and began to purify his soul to the best of her abilities. Within moments, Kael'thas began to open his eyes as he finally found renewed strength within him. He's mind was still in a foggy state as he shook his head lightly, he tensed up briefly when he noticed the sudden change of environment before noticing the warm smile of the priestess and the relief look of the dragonhawk rider.

"Thank you very much for you assistance milady and to you Liam." Surprised that Kael'thas knew his name, Liam nodded in respect before he stepped aside for the prince to get out of bed, much to the priestess dismay.

"Prince Kael'thas you need to rest, your body is not in condition to fight now." Dismissing the concern of the priestess, Kael'thas unsheathed his blade and went outside of the tent, only to stop and turned to the dragonhawk rider who was patting his mount.

"I need to be in the front, is Queleron and the rest of the forces here yet?"

"No milord, I haven't spotted them yet." He frowned at that, should their arrival be delayed further, then all could be lost. He paused when he noticed the other dragonhawk rider wasn't with them and could only assumed the worst has happened to him. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling the guilt and pain building up in his chest. Kael'thas wordlessly left for the front lines, deciding to unleash his anger and frustration onto the undead ranks. His eyes darted around the human resistance that looked worse for wear with faces of despair. It was a depressing sight to see the aftermath of scourge, and how much destruction and pain Arthas has caused them. He thought Quel'thalas was the sole victim of Arthas's betrayal and corruption, that the countless lives of elves lost and tortured on that horrific day were the worst atrocities that Arthas hasever committed.

Kael'thas has never been so wrong.

As he walked towards the main battlefield, the fleeing soldiers and those who barely clinging onto life and hope ran passed him. They didn't acknowledge his presence and instead just kept running, as far away as possible from the scourge. It didn't bold well for the prince and he vowed that he would do anything in his power to bring Arthas to justice, for his people and for Quel'thalas. The prince picked up the pace when he noticed more and more makeshift militias began to fallback with tears and terrified looks on their faces. His green eyes landed on Garithos's who was busy arguing with his commanders on not falling back, insisting they hold the line here. His barbaric and uncivilized shouting was quite impressive considering that the undead was about to surround him any time soon, yet he stood there unflinching and fearless.

"Can't you louts use your brains a little? If we do not defend this position, then the undead would gain an advantage over us!" Deciding not to make himself visible in the eyes of that loud and racist man, Kael'thas avoided going into the the war tent and hastily make his way towards the front with the human forces barely holding on to the waves of onslaught. The sight of ghouls and corpses being flung onto the shielded humans made Kael'thas immediately conjured a pillar of flames onto ground, burning the undead forces in seething heat. He unsheathed his blade and shouted loudly, which was out of character for the prince, but it succeeded in rallying the people's heart into one and to fight harder. The sight of powerful fire mage by their side gave them hope, and hope was all they needed in this war. Kael'thas's presence and skill inspired much of the human forces to fight harder seeing the scourge forces shifted their attention on a certain blonde prince. They forgo their defensive stance and charged through the undead ranks and fought on with much determination and grit, hacking, slashing and shooting the walking corpses of flesh. With their renewed spirits, Kael'thas knew that he won the hearts of men as they eagerly fended off the undead assailants that begin to crumbled under the might of his fiery spells. Corpses that could be potential reanimated to serve the will of the Lich king were all burnt to crisps while plague of blight were all purified and dispelled by Kael'thas powerful magic, given the human forces to opportunity to press on.

"So many of them." Kael'thas muttered to himself and burn down a ghoul with his hand and slice off the head of an abomination with his other hand. His stoic and calm looked soon broke when he heard the oh so familiar voice of a certain paladin mumbling words of righteousness before striking down the undead.

"Taste the fury of the light!" Kael'thas grinned when he saw Margroth bashed the heads of a dozen ghoul with one strike as he nimbly dodged the attack from an apothecary. He raised his hand to the air to create a blinding light that dazed the nearby undead forces before surging them with holy light, making them wither away in dust.

"Margroth!" The burly paladin turned to Kael'thas and smiled at the sight of his savior who rescued him from prison. He killed the last apothecary on the battlefield before swiftly making his way towards the Blood Elf prince. The colourful light show he saw earlier confirmed his suspicion that Kael'thas was with them and he was all but happy that he right about it. Soaked in sweat and covered in dirt, the paladin seemed to be in bright spirits despite their current predicament with the horrible stench and the sight of disgusting corpses laid in front of him.

"Well if it isn't prince Kael'thas himself, what are you doing here in the front? Shouldn't you be fixing the observatory?" Kael'thas dismissed the cheeky tone of the paladin before putting on a serious expression, the undead forces had begun a full scale retreat. Something which alarmed Kael'thas, unless...

"Already done, listen-" With the sound of the ships docking onto the shores, Kael'thas narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his blade again, much to Margroth's confusion and worry. Kael'thas narrowed his eyes, the human resistance had pushed the undead back to the shores of Silverpine and right now, they have fallen into their trap.

"They're already here, fall back!" Kael'thas began to run back towards the encampment with Margroth following suit, he gazed at the towering battlecruiser that had the sigil of the scourge logo on it.

"What is?"

"The undead fleet!" Soon enough the bridge planks settled and the swarm of abominations and flesh golems began to charge at the human resistance in full force. The hulking monsters were akin to a bulldozer charging at them, destroying everything in their wake.

"What!?" Margroth didn't have time to ask as Kael'thas already ordered the human forces to retreat to the forests, much to their confusion. Seeing as their initial confusion, Margroth stepped in and gave his command, his booming and authoritative voice spooked the young militias to fallback immediately. Kael'thas ushered the paladin to follow him as the horde of undead reinforcements began to charge towards them.

"We need to hold them off here, if they passed through the defenses it would lead them straight to the infirmary!" Kael'thas nodded to Margroth's words and began set the undead troops alight. Their endurance however prove too much as they charge through Kael'thas spells with no hesitation. Margroth and the rest of the knights bashed and slashed through the undead horde with all of their might, hoping to buy sometime for reinforces to aid them. The flesh golems pulverized their defenses and squashed their seasoned knights effortlessly with their fists, agile ghouls make short of the poorly equipped militias and teared their flesh apart with their razor sharp claws. It was as if the last bastion of humanity was about to fall as the scourge closed in on them.

"For Quel'thalas!" The voice of Queleron was loud and clear as he and the blood elven knights flanked the undead army from the side with human reinforcement joining the fray. Garithos who had finally joined the battle, charged in the backlines of the undead army with his legion of knights. They cleaved off their heads one by one and drove the undead army to their ships with steam tanks and mortar team bombarding the walking hunk of flesh. Dwarven forces sent by Ironforge joined in the fray and brought in much needed supplies and firepower to the battle, overwhelming the undead. With their combined forces, the elves, dwarves and humans drove off the undead forces and finally reclaimed back Dalaran and the Silverpine forest.

Garithos seeing the undead broken and dismantle immediately raised his battleaxe and gave off a victory cry, causing the rest of his forces to follow suit. Their victory over reclaiming Dalaran was a much needed one and it seemed that hope was returning back to their hands. As the dust settled and the bloodlust in their veins quelled, the surviving alliance army began to retreat back to the infirmaries and tavern to reinvigorate themselves. The dwarves especially brought along ale and meat to help supply the troops good food and good mood

"We did it prince Kael'thas, we have reclaimed back Dalaran." Kael'thas nodded lightly as he stared at the corpses of the fallen humans, their victory here came at a large cost. The brave men and women who sacrifice their lives to reclaim back Lordaeron has not been in vain. The Blood Elf prince stared at Garithos who was busy organizing and planning the next attack to reclaim back Dalaran. Kael'thas squinted his eyes, remembering the offer Malfurion gave him. How should he approach this? Garithos would certainly deemed him as a traitor to the alliance, unloyal to their cause and abandoning them when the alliance needed them the most. Still, Kael'thas values his people more so than Garithos's and he would be damned if he can't find a cure to their addiction to magic.

"Something on your mind prince? You should be celebrating." Margroth approached the prince with his newly forged Defender's shield and hammer. Apparently his old hammer has worn out from use alongside with his armour and tattered clothing. The now hooded paladin wields a one-handed hammer and sturdy shield on the another, with the Silverhand symbol on it. Kael'thas acknowledged his presence and his new attire and smile lightly, liking his new look that made him look less homeless.

"Yes, it's Malfurion's offer, I need to tell Garithos of our plans." Margroth nodded slightly understanding the prince's conflict. He frowned lightly, wondering the complications of the Blood Elves departure from the Alliance, it was a given that Garithos would deem them as a traitor for abandoning the alliance, and they could ill afford open confrontation between elves and men.

"Tell him."

"You think that is wise?"

"One way or another, you elves need to rekindle with your brethren anyway. Besides, this magic "addiction" of yours might not bold well with Garithos. So telling him that seeking the help from the Night Elves is to safeguard your people should knock some sense to him."

"He won't be sympathetic to our cause."

"Perhaps, but is that going to stop you?"

"Certainly not." Kael'thas made his decision and started to walk towards Garithos who was busy wiping the blood of his battleaxe. The Grand Marshall noticed Kael'thas presence and narrowed his eyes slightly before assuming a arrogant stance.

"What is it do you want prince?" Kael'thas temptation to burn Garithos's ass is starting to take fold.

"I wished to speak in private."

"Do so then, clearly we are alone."

"The night elves I encountered earlier had offered my people a salvation to our hunger for magic. I wish to accompany them to cure my people of their addiction and build relations with them." Garithos shot him an inquisitive look before glaring at him, he stood up with his hand on his weapon, almost as if ready to behead Kael'thas.

"So, you're abandoning the alliance for the elves? This is treaso-"

"The wellbeing of my people comes before anything else Garithos, no one and not even the Alliance would defer me from it." Kael'thas spoke coldly, no longer afraid or being the mercy of the men that hated his race. His ice cold glare pierce through Garithos's raging anger, the two stared among each other before Garithos softened his look slightly.

"Your loyalty to the crown and your people is touching Kael'thas, as a commander I understand that. However, the scourge is a forces that we will need to deal with promptly. We gave you elves a place among the Alliance, took you in when your homeland is ravaged by the scourge and this is how you repay us back? Despicable." The disgust in his voice was evident as day, but Kael'thas has no time for following rules or repaying debts.

"My people, should they succumb to their addiction, would become insane and mindless as the scourge. Do you want the wretched that among your ranks Grand Marshall? Tearing the Alliance apart with their magic?" Garithos smirked, clearly knowing what Kael'thas was trying to achieve. He is more than happy to find some excuse to kick them out of the alliance without drawing ire politics.

"Hmph, very well then. Considering your people is a ticking time bomb and is a danger to the Alliance, I hereby kicked all Elves out. You are no longer part of the Alliance and would not be receiving any aid from us, so get out of my sight before I change my mind. However should we encounter any elf that becomes "wretched", we would slaughter them without any mercy or warning. Is that clear prince? Or do I need to repeat myself?" Kael'thas smiled internally, knowing full well Garithos's disdain in their race would come in handy. With a valid excuse and the prevention of an open confrontation between races, Kael'thas decided that the conversation had bore much needed fruit.

"Very clear." The Blood Elf prince left the war quarters immediately, with his blood elf army waiting for him anxiously. Their looks of suspense were soon put to rest when Kael'thas simply gave a charming smile and stared at Queleron who raised his eyebrows.

"We're going to Ashenvale."

* * *

It has been weeks since they left Lordaeron, at long last, they have reached the shores of Kalimdor with excitement and exceptions running high in their hearts. The lushes trees that surrounded them was familiar to the ones in Quel'thalas, perhaps it was high time that they sought out the elusive Night Elves and forge a bond with them. The sound of workers unloading supplies and resources brought Kael'thas attention back to his men, the colourful and exotic caravans and construction materials does stand out in the dense forest.

"Prince Kael'thas, we have unloaded the last of the cargo ships, are you certain that the druid would meet us here?"

"Have a little faith and patience Queleron, I'm certain Malfurion would uphold his promise." As if on queue, the archdruid appeared from the woods while riding a beige fur stag with his druidic staff in his hand. Kael'thas smiled at the druid's grand entrance and bowed slightly, happy to see the savior of their kind. The regal stance of Malfurion reminded Kael'thas that he was of great importance and the leader of the Night Elves.

"Shando-"

"Save the formalities for later young prince. I'm certain that your men are tired from the perilous journey you all had to endure. Come then, there is much that we need to discuss." The two leaders walked side by side as dozen of Night elf sentinels and archers led by Tyrannde remain hidden in the bushes, ready for any ambush that might befall on their leader. While she had somewhat accept the Blood Elves into their homes, she was still weary of the dangerous magic they wield.

"So the symptoms are beginning to show."

"Yes, during our journey to Kalimdor, my men reported being restless and weak."

"The highbourne's reliance on magic has many complications, Kael'thas. Need not worry, Nordrasil had effectively neutralized the chaotic energies of the well of eternity. Your people may draw it's energies and cure your illness. We druids also draw our energies from Nordrassil and the Emerald dream."

"Fascinating, I'm anxious to see the well."

"I certainly hope so." Reaching the Ashenvale bastion, Malfurion waved his staff and opened the path to the Night Elf villages. Among the extravagant large trees that acts as housing areas for the Night Elves and the crystal clear wellsprings that provide much life to the place, Kael'thas couldn't help but to smile in awe at how beautiful the place looked. Malfurion smiled lightly at the Blood Elves's flabbergasted expression, pleased at the Blood Elves's reaction.

"Come prince Kael'thas, the well of Eternity awaits." The Blood Elf prince nodded and quickly followed the archdruid, the distants whispers and gaze of curiosity and distrust against them from the local populace became somewhat uncomfortable for the elves. They were being judged, compared, and hated for their relationship to the highbourne.

"Do not worry prince Kael'thas, Tyrannde and I have briefly explained your situation to our people. Not many of them welcome you so openly, but they are willing to cure your kin of their addiction to magic."

"Thank Shando, words could not express my gratitude towards your kindness." Soon enough, Kael'thas and his elven kin climbed the hills of Mount Hyjal. The keeper of the groves stared at them with much vigilance while the stone mountain guardians never left their eyes on them. Kael'thas could even sense the battalion of the watcher guild lead my Maiev hidden in the shadows, courtesy of his magic. As he approached the World Tree, Kael'thas could sense the vibrant energies emitting from it, strangely enough, his hunger for magic subsided. No longer was there a thirst for magic or a itch to consume an elixir, tranquility came over him.

"I feel... at peace." The druids smiled brightly at his response, not expecting Kael'thas to say those words. His facial expression was relaxed as indicated with his verdant spheres that floated gently around him.

Maiev watched on silently with the rest of her watchers, cautious of the Blood Elves presence yet welcoming them in some weird way. Her stone cold gaze at Kael'thas was soon broke when she sense Tyrannde's presence behind her. The two had never been on good terms, especially after she freed Illidan. She deemed her as a traitor as much as Illidan is, yet her position as her relation to Elune and Malfurion speak otherwise.

"How long has it been since a highbourne set foot in our lands?" Maiev turned to the beautiful priestess who's calculative eyes lingered on Kael'thas who was resisting the urge to jump in joy at the sight of the well.

"Not long enough."

"Do you really think that Maiev? Even after what Kael'thas and his brethren did for us?" The iron clad warden narrowed her eyes, wondering what is she trying to achieve here.

"We repay that debt in kindness Tyrannde, and Illidan is still lurks in Outland, mustering his forces as we speak!"

"Then why are you here then? Knowing you, you would have continue the hunt for him with your Watcher's guild." Maiev hesitated for a brief second, showing signs of weakness and falter before rebutting back to Tyrannde.

"The Blood Elves are as much as a threat as Illidan is, should they go rogue, they would become a bigger threat then Illidan ever was." Tyrannde glanced at the Blood Elves who seemed to be in good spirits and high hopes despite what had happened to their homeland, it was admirable to some extent.

"The Blood Elves only want a place to call home Maiev." Not wanting to feel any signs of sympathy and emotions, Maiev quickly changed the topic.

"Forget about this, my watchers and I would leave tomorrow to continue the hunt for Illidan. I have already made the preparations and inform Furion of my decision."

"Outland is vast Maiev-"

"Silence Tyrannde! Don't you even dare to persuade me! It was you who free Illidan and killed my watchers! You are a traitor as much as Illidan is! You have no right to lead the Sentinel or become a priestess." Tyrannde lower her gaze in shame and in guilt as Maiev storm off in anger, the Priestess of the moon sighed in anger and frustration, knowing full well Maiev still held a vendetta against her after the treason she committed. Still it had to be done, the warden guild disobey her orders on releasing Illidan, a dangerous convict yes, but a powerful ally who can aid the against the Burning Legion. She was desperate and her gamble paid off when Illidan successfully ward of the Legion's attack, albeit through dark and dangerous means. A part of her felt a sympathy for him, knowing full well his affection and feelings for her as well as the sacrifices he would give just for her.

"Mistress, the Blood Elves are drawing the energies from the Well." Tyrannde nodded at Shandris's words and held her bow in her hands, her sentinels were ready to react should things go south.

Malfurion and the druids chanted a spell on the Blood Elves, given them nature's blessing as they draw the well. Kael'thas was the first to do so, he glanced at Queleron and Grand Gagister Rommath who nodded in approval, showing their prince that they were here with him. With deep breath, the Blood Elf prince knelt down and touched the waters of the well, and in an instant felt a surge of energy coursing through his veins.

"Prince Kael'thas!" Queleron attempt to run towards the prince was swiftly halted by the druids. Malfurion walked towards the prince seeing as the energies Kael'thas absorbed started to stabilize with the harmonious energies. The Blood Elves watched on anxiously at their prince who seemed to be in a tranquil state of mind. Within moments, silence envelope the woods as everyone just stood there, waiting for something to happen.

"Kael'thas?" Malfurion spoke cautiously, hoping the effects of the well has yield positive results. He widened his eyes when he sense Kael'thas's druidic energy that began to mingle with his fiery arcane ones. The Blood Elf prince opened his eyes and felt connected with the world around him, almost as if nature were his to control.

"I feel different." He looked around his fellow subject and allies and found it amusing that they were wary of his well-being. He chuckled lightly, signalling that their mischievous and laid back prince they grew to respect was still there.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, there's no longer the urge to feed on magic. I suppose the energies from the well is similar to our own Sunwell, albeit different."

"Is it safe for consumption prince Kael'thas?" Rommath spoke gruffly, hiding his excitement and enthusiasm.

"Indeed it is, I no longer hear voices inside my head and I even feel healthy to some degree. However, the Kal'dorei also draw their powers from Nordrassil correct?"

"Only Nordrassil, not the well itself. The Well of Eternity has been untouched for thousands of years, you are the first to draw it's energies."

"Rommath, is it possible that we channel the ley lines from the Sunwell onto the Well of Eternity?"

"Possibly but it requires a tremendous amount of effort, and it means that we will have to abandon Quel'thalas as a whole and migrate the remaining Blood Elves to the city Darnassus. Otherwise they would become easily fatigue and vulnerable to disease and sickness." Kael'thas wordlessly glanced at Malfurion, wondering his thoughts on this. He stroke his beard slowly, pondering on choosing the best decision for the Blood Elves.

"From what I heard, the Sunwell is defiled by the Scourge and it's energies are deemed volatile and unholy am I correct?"

"Yes, we have many theories that suggest the unholy Sunwell is the reason we Blood Elves fall prey into becoming the wretched, almost identical to the undead. It's dark energies are slowly turning my people insane, I have high hopes on restoring it but our efforts on restoring had been in vain."

"Shando, we can't allow these outsiders to stay in Darnassus." Fandral Staghelm, one of the archdruids stared at Kael'thas disapprovingly. He was a fascist who wanted to restore Night Elves to it's former glory, to conquer the other races and to develop Azeroth into a prosperous Night Elven are these mortals trying to draw Nordrassil and the Well of Eternity's powers? They have no right to even stand alongside with them! Kael'thas stared at the egotistical archdruid, knowing full well he thinks Blood Elves are inferior compared to Night Elves. He turned to Furion who contemplated the decision, the Night Elves won't like the idea of Highbourne residing near them, however this might be the only chance to rekindle the relationship between Night Elves and Blood Elves for good. Weighing the probability, the archdruid see no harm on having the Blood Elves to stay at Mount Hyjal.

"You all may stay at Mount Hyjal under the supervision of the Watcher's guild and the druidic council." Just like that, Malfurion left the Blood Elves to their own fate while ignoring the immense protest from his druids as they accompany him.

The Sin'dorei prince blinked lightly, wondering how Malfurion made such a decisive decision in such short period of time. Still, he was more than grateful for his aid and generous offer. Ignoring the rest of the Night Elves who whispered with each other about their presence, the crown prince opted to walk next to Rommath who was busy discussing with the rest of the archmages on how they would channel the Sunwell's ley lines into the Well of Eternity.

"We won't know for sure, if we redirect the ley lines into the well, the corrupted Sunwell may corrupt the energies of the Well of Eternity- Prince Kael'thas." Rommath ended abruptly seeing their prince joining the conversation.

"You brought up a valid point Rommath, we can ill afford such mistakes. However, is there a way for our people to draw the energies from the Well of Eternity?"

"We would have to reside near the Well of Eternity for prologue periods of time, letting the natural Ley lines to infuse with our mana over the course of time."

"In other words prince Kael'thas, we would have to abandon Quel'thalas completely and reside with the Night Elves in order to cure our people's addiction. Staying near the well is the only way to stave off the thirst for magic."

"Hmm, perhaps after some time has passed, we would no longer be limited to the boundaries of the Well of Eternity and are free to roam around Azeroth to reclaim back Quel'thalas, just like how our forefathers did when they arrived in Quel'thalas."

"Yes, a strong possibility, if our connection towards the well is strong enough, we might unlock new abilities that will render us immune to certain diseases and magic."

"Much like the blessings of the Sunwell."

"Yes."

"If that's the case, then evacuate Quel'thalas. Informed Lorthemar the decision and immediately sent out the word, we can ill afford our people to live in further sickness and pain. The well of eternity is a symbol of hope, something which I can finally now give to our people."

"Of course prince Kael'thas." Rommath draw the raw arcane energies around him with the help of other maguses, he teleported towards Silvermoon and began the preparations for their new home. With his royal councilor away, Kael'thas began to the path of recovery for the Blood Elves.


	4. Chapter 4

Kael'thas sighed as he stared at the calming ocean waves that gently wash over the shores of Ashenvale. The sound of the birds chirping and the local furbolgs performing their shamanic dance in the distance were quite the sight amusing to behold. He had learn much of the creatures in Kalimdor during his spare time, all dangerous yet most are diplomatic and kind. Emerald dragons that lend aid to Night Elves in time of need, large forest spiders that seemed to keep the forest safe from corrupted satyrs that defile these sacred groves, and ferocious Moonborn Wildkin that stayed loyal and steadfast to the Night Elves. It was truly fascinating seeing so many races working together to ensure peace and stability in this wild and dangerous part of Azeroth, it was almost symbiotic, and the Blood Elves are too another keen ally for the Night Elves, the children of Elune.

"Prince Kael'thas, the men had finished constructing the last mana generators." He smiled at his confidant's positive and optimistic tone, so far things in Kalimdor have been smooth sailing. The rocky relationship with the Night Elves had been rapidly dissolve after some cultural exchange and diplomatic festivals. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows considering the nobility class of the Night Elves still despise their presence with great passion, but they were generally welcomed into their lands. Although their practice of arcane magic still remains as a taboo subject for the Night Elves.

"Very good, have you receive any news from Maiev?" Queleron smiled cheekily at the prince's question as he crossed his arms. Kael'thas sudden interest in the stone cold beauty wasn't exactly foreign to him, though it did raised some questions on why their prince kept such a close eye on the warden. The two have converse prior her departure to outland to capture Illidan, nothing drastic just a simple "good luck" was all he said to her. She only nodded and entered the outland portal he helped conjured, the scrolls of teleportation he recovered from the Dalaran ruins were very specific on the ley line properties of Outland, almost too specific for the prince's liking. The council often chastised students for studying demonology and Necromancy, so why do their magic vaults hold something related to that sort?

"Well she did successfully brought Illidan back to his lovely prison from Outland, but I have not seen her in public. Nor did I receive any orders to spy on her." Kael'thas glared lightly at Queleron, not liking his choice of words. He would never send his retainer to spy on Maiev, chances are she would have found out almost immediately and have him hanged.

"First of all I would never ask of that, secondly she's probably avoiding all the attention from the public. The news of Illidan capture did cause quite the stir among the local populace." Queleron pensive's expression broke into a smile, noticing the lack fatigue on the prince's eyes. The past few days passed by peacefully with their first Blood Elf colony settling down nicely. Houses and lodgings were built although the bright colors of their buildings seemed to be a stark contrast to the Night Elves simpler and more natural looking homes.

"You seemed happy prince Kael'thas."

"Why? Is it so out of place for me to be happy?" He spoke with much amusement in his voice, wondering what has caused his dear friend to speak up so suddenly.

"I haven't seen you smile this much since the fall of Quel'thalas" Kael noted the shift of tone in his confidant, knowing full well he was still having bitter flashbacks of their ravaged homeland.

"I cherish what I have Queleron, we're finally have a place we can call home now. So much has transpired for the past few months, it's hard to believe we made it this far." The prince's voice was one of longing and hope, something which he carries deeply within him. He was no longer a prince, but a king.

"And we did, through your leadership." The prince resisted the urge to snort, his leadership has proved to be abysmal compared to his father. They would have been doomed have it not been for Malfurion's intervention and aid. He knew full well that his leadership skills were far from perfect, since he never govern a kingdom before. His father did all the work while he was essentially a spoiled prince, enjoying a life of luxury and comfort in his stay in Dalaran.

"No Queleron, it was the Night Elves who saved us, they have saved us from our impending doom." He sighed softly, knowing that they owe the Night Elves their allegiance. It irked him that he couldn't repay them that debt, something which hammered on his conscience greatly. He paused when he heard multiple footsteps and turned around, only to be greeted by a warden messanger that seemed friendly, which was rare for the steadfast law enforcement of the Night Elves.

"Greeting Prince Kael'thas, our mistress Maiev Shadowsong wished to have an audience with you." Kael'thas raised his eyebrow at Maiev's sudden request, but obliged nonetheless. It wasn't out of place for a high ranking commanding officer to ask for an audience with a foreign leader, but Kael'thas was curious as why Maiev wished to see him so suddenly.

"Tell her I will be there shortly." The warden nodded and left the area hastily, Queleron turned to the prince, unable to hide the small smirk that was forming on his face.

"My my prince Kael'thas, such privilege to be call upon by the mistress Shadowsong."

"Shut up Queleron."

* * *

Maiev sat on her office chambers with notes and paperwork piling up on her desk, the dimly lighted room proved to be ominous and unnerving to most, but not to her. She preferred it to be dark and silent, it soothes her in someways. Her helmet was taken off, seeing that she was in someplace safe, despite the fact that Kalimdor's most powerful and dangerous criminal surrounded her. Her eyes darted towards the collection of books she gathered for the past centuries, each intriguing and interesting in their own right. She got up and walked towards her bookshelf, her iron gloved fingers gently touching the books in one straight horizontal line. She smiled lightly at the lack of dust and how tidy the bookshelf looked, she was keen on keeping things organized and clean, just like her equipment.

"I never knew you love reading Maiev." She cursed inwardly at the sound of Kael'thas teasing voice, and worse still that he managed to sneak up on her even though she should have expected it. She turn towards the door frame and could see the Blood Elf prince smiling in her presence, as not many people do. She exerts an aura of fear and authority to anyone who stood before her, so why was Kael'thas so different?

"Do you have a problem with that?" Kael'thas shook his head and brushed off Maiev's harsh tone and entered the office, closing the door behind him. He watched as she went full on defensive mode and sat on her chair with that stoic and cold eyes she was all so famous for. Her emotionless state made Kael'thas wonder how much of a facade she puts on everyday. He knew full well behind that mask of cold and emotionless beauty lies and someone complex and caring, to which he didn't know why he was so keen on finding out.

"Of course not, I'm just surprised that's all. Is there something you need of me?" On the topic of the meeting, Maiev softened slightly, realizing that he was puzzled as why he was summoned here. She didn't mean to intimidate him, she did sent for his presence and he did deliver, she sighed inwardly at how stressed and tensed she sound.

"Yes, Malfurion and druids have found a way to neutralize Illidan's demonic energy for good, reverting him back to his "Night Elf" form. They wish to imprison him again for all of eternity, despite his crimes against our people and the world." Kael'thas observed her movements, she was angry and displeased, but also fear? Was it even remotely possible for the warden to experience fear? Still, the prince chose his words carefully, not wanting to displease her.

"You don't sound pleased."

"I'm not, Malfurion's connection with his brother has blinded him, clouded his judgement despite thousands of years of wisdom and strength. He thinks the traitor deserve a second chance after killing thousands of innocents, a foolish thought don't you agree?" The bitterness in her voice made Kael'thas wondered if her vendetta against Illidan was ever personal. Were they lovers once? A mentor to her? Did he tortured her? Who was he that she was so obsessed on hunting down till the brink of insanity?

"And?" She sighed, knowing Kael'thas wants answers from her, he was perceptive and she knew it. She paused for a moment, noticing Kael'thas calculative gaze against her own. She would have raised the issue but decided to go against it seeing that he was noticeably tensed and serious. She didn't want to upset him considering what she was about to do next. She wordlessly passed Kael'thas a document, pushing it across the table. Kael'thas hesitantly picked it up, scrolling through the pages that detailed the millions of reason why Illidan should be executed. It was impressive considering it covers his destructive personality, biography, history of crimes and his sadistic powers that were considered taboo and outlawed. As Kael'thas flipped through the pages, he saw all but one box left unchecked.

It was the approval of the execution itself.

Seeing that Kael'thas reached the last page, Maiev cleared her throat and spoke carefully, not wanting to sound like she was begging for his help, which she was.

"I wished that you would support me on this." She winced lightly when Kael'thas widened his eyes, he narrowed them quickly, almost disgusted, which made Maiev's stomach churn seeing that Kael'thas never had the expression before on his face.

"You wished for a political favour from me?" He was spot on, there was no way Maiev could twist and turn her words. She sighed lightly and gave the slightest nod, hiding her embarrassment with her white locks that covered her eyes.

"Y-Yes."

"Maiev-"

"Kael'thas, look I know it is not in my place to ask of you to do this, but Illidan cannot be exempt from his crimes." She sounded desperate, Kael'thas knew that. She was dead set on having Illidan killed for good, it wouldn't have bothered him personally but for Maiev to request a favour from him of all people, made him wonder how severe the situation is. He is the leader of a foreign race, what makes her think that his support would rock the votes into her favour?

"I agree but you should let the council to decide that." His tone was firm, but it was also filled compassion. He has no interest the ways of how the Night Elves govern their own kingdom, but this was Maiev, and to have her of all people to ask for his aid meant he couldn't really refuse, not after all she done for him.

"The council is ruled by Malfurion and his druid lackeys! Even Tyrannde, leader of the Sentinels refuse to issue the execution on the traitor."

"And you think my word would help?"

"Certainly! Not only you have fought with Illidan and can testify how dangerous he is, but you could persuade the others of the dangers of learning demonic magic. The approval from another foreign leader is enough to convince some members of the council! Not everyone agrees to the imprisonment of Illidan, some just follow along like sheep so they don't get into trouble or dispute with the other members." Kael'thas frowned immensely, Maiev was using him for political favours. While in hindsight he should be angry, she was being totally honest about it as well. Obviously, he has no qualms whatsoever to have Illidan executed for his crimes, and he could understand where she is coming from considering Malfurion was blinded by his attachment to Illidan to even think clearly of his decisions, but somehow he couldn't help that this feels personal to the duty bound warden. He wanted to test her, to make sure her heart was in the right place.

"If he was neutralized by the druidic energies, he won't be a demon anymore, making my argument futile." Maive paused, knowing full well what Kael'thas meant. However, she was deadset on having Kael'thas to help on executing the betrayer and would do her best to convince Kael'thas. She couldn't force him to act out of her will, hell her demanding tone might have already caused enough damage.

"He would still be a dangerous convict, the legion might come for him." That last part was a bit of a stretch, but it was definitely a possibility as Illidan proved to be dangerous and valuable to the legion.

"Maiev, this favour of your is not within my power or control. We Blood Elves have no representative in the Night Elf Council, I'm a foreign leader who is considered an asylum seeker to the Night Elves. Why didn't you killed him when you had the chance in Outland?" Maiev smiled lightly, but it was devoid of emotions. She did have the chance to end that bastard's life, countless of times when he was all caged and locked up, all vulnerable and pathetic. She would have landed the killing blow have it not for her wardens interference. They stated that he must stand trial as Malfurion and Tyrannde commanded them to do so. She could have ended it all have it not been for the two Night Elf leader's sympathetic and bias nature towards Illidan. It was painful to her that even she couldn't even order her own members to execute a dangerous criminal. While some member of the watchers are loyal to her and only to her, a vast majority of the Watcher guild's loyalty lies towards their leader first and her second, it was almost heartbreaking. A mix of betrayal and anger all lumped into one emotion.

"I didn't have the chance." She spoke softly, almost in a vulnerable manner. Kael'thas was taken aback by her tone, he observed her and could tell she was in pain and conflict. What did that bastard of a demon do that caused the normally unbreakable Maiev to falter? Kael'thas didn't dare to venture towards Maiev's feelings and emotions, she was too good at masking that side with her tough exterior, but it won't hurt to help her.

"This is more than serving justice to the lives of the innocence, what's your personal vendetta against him?" Maiev scowled internally, he figured it out, he saw right through her. Was she that obvious?

"I have none." She spoke a bit too forcefully, almost as if she was denying herself the truth. Kael'thas narrowed his eyes, pressing further hoping to get something out of her.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes." Her voice was almost venomous, but Kael'thas already knew what needs to be done, she is way too stubborn and headstrong for her own good.

"Then we have nothing to discuss." It was a low move even for Kael'thas and he knew that. He was putting Maiev in a situation to tell him the entire truth, or risk not having him to testify against Illidan. In reality, even if Maiev told him her personal struggle with the betrayer, he might not be able to help her the way she intended. His words would most likely fall on deaf's ear seeing the druidic council does not see him as a representative or a person at all, but he was willing to aid her to the best of his ability. He was doing this for her own good, ushering her to tell him her side of the story.

He only wanted to help her.

As Kael'thas walked to the door in a slow agonizing pace, Maiev bit her lip as she knew that Kael'thas might be the only chance to end her torment for good. She watched his fingers touched the door knob, almost twisting in a slow and painful manner. She could see the window of opportunity was closing off on her, and so she acted.

"Kael'thas wait!" He stopped just like he anticipated for it, he didn't take joy on making Maiev suffer, but he wanted to know about her and help her. Something about the night elf before him intrigues him, in more ways than one. Perhaps the prince considered that he was helping out a friend after she helped him escort the caravan towards safety, an event that become a catalyst for the rebuilding of their shattered heritage and a new home, or it was based on his own personal reasons. Either way, Kael'thas already sealed his fate.

"Please take a seat." He did so in a silent manner, he watched her eyes avoiding his as she found the dungeon floor to be the most interesting thing in the world. He verdant orbs no longer rotate around him as he didn't want to give away his emotions, much like Maiev is doing right now. She glanced at him and started off slowly and quietly, knowing that Kael'thas wants the truth from her. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was a suspect being interrogated.

"I have been Illidan's jailor for as long as I could remember, yet in reality he was mine as well." She spoke softly, recounting the memories of seeing Illidan's face every single day for the past thousands of years. It was brutal since only she has access to Illidan cell and to face his vile words everyday was more than terrifying. The cackle laughs, the sadistic grin, the threats of the legion coming to the world, doing unspeakable things to the home she loved and worse still, his promise should he be released from his prison.

 _'I will personally take pleasure into tormenting you Maiev, break your soul and spirit with any manner possible!'_

That line shuddered her the most.

"My duty of being his personal warden had left me empty for the past thousands of years, enslaved to boredom, solitude and madness. He became my obsession and worst still, he became my tormentor. Due to security protocols, only I am allowed to watch over Illidan, talk to him even, yet I refrain from doing taunted me daily on how isolated I was or the horrible things he would do to me once he is freed." She fought back the tears that formed in her eyes, remembering all the psychological attacks he had on her as she has no one to confide with. The Blood Elf prince was shocked at the turn of events yet he continue to let Maiev speak to him. It was hard to believe that the legendary Maiev Shadowsong was crying in front of him, and he was helpless to console her.

"I wanted him dead, so I could be free from my duties as his jailor but the opportunity had managed to evade me. I know this is selfish to ask this from you Kael, but-" What was she thinking!? She was asking Kael'thas, a prince to have Illidan killed for her own personal benefit. She didn't knew why she asked Kael'thas of this and reveal her troubles to him, but it felt like the exotic Blood elf prince won't judge her and would be willing to listen to her.

"I understand, I will testify, but I can't guarantee it would be the result you wanted." He set the papers down, his hand already on top of the feather pen. Maiev's senses quickly woke her up, she looked bewildered when Kael'thas expression was stoic and pensive, she smiled in joy inwardly at his answer but a part of her worried over the prince's state of mind. Did his pity and sympathy over her caused him to act irrationally?

"Kael, you do realize the dangers of it right?" She placed her hand on his, halting his attempt to sign the paper. It was shocking to Kael'thas that she was concern over the political aftermaths of what his promise might ensue. He thought for a bit, shouldn't he be holding a council to discuss the decision? Rommath, Halduron, Aethas and Lor'themar, were all wise and knowledgeable, far more than he is. To act so impulsively on his part without thinking rationally or logically could be catastrophic to his kin and the relationship with the Night Elves, after all what gave him the right, a foreign leader intercepting the government body of the Night Elves? He gathered his thoughts and processed them in a matter of seconds, Illidan's powers are fueled on fel magic and vengeance, a deadly combination since the two come hand in hand. The thought of the Legion's forces storming Illidan's prison to rescue him and have him to wreck havoc on the land he called on was terrifying. He knows much of the Night Elves weaknesses and could easily exploit it to aid the legion, a thought that didn't sit well with Kael'thas. Having the rogue demon hunter dead makes things much easier, and could prevent future complications to boot.

"Considering you already guilt trip me into doing this, I might as well do it." His tone was almost deadpanned, but there was a hint of cheekiness to it that he hoped would cause Maiev to act defensively again.

"I- it was not my intention to-" She paused midway when Kael'thas flashed a childish smile at her, causing her to glare at him before her lips curled into a small smile when he grinned, hoping to elevate the mood. He signed the paper and stamped the papers with the royal Quel'thalas signage, cementing his promise to Maiev. She could only watched in shock at Kael'thas swift decision making and movements, not even bothering the consult with his council or advisers.

"Maiev thank you for telling me this, and I promise you no word of this get out of this room. I understand your pain now but have you relay this to Malfurion and Tyrande? Perhaps they would understand your situation if you explain your side of the story to them." Maiev frowned, have she ever wanted to tell the two leaders at how Illidan tortured her mentally and spiritually for the past thousands of years? Of course, but the afterthought of them thinking she was weak, scared her more than anything. She couldn't afford to be replaced by a better serving warden and have the word of this slipped out, how would her peers see her as? Someone who didn't have enough mental fortitude and strength to serve, much less lead a team of elite forces. Her pride won't allow that, all she ever had in her life was her duties as a warden. To be stripped off that title meant that life for her is no longer worth living.

"They would just replace me Kael'thas..." She sounded so much different, almost mortal in a way. He didn't doubt the horrible words Illidan said to her was nothing short of disgusting and vile, and to suffer the psychological attack for the past thousands of years every day? It was a god damn miracle that she hasn't been broken yet. She stood there, her hands still on top of his, almost as if it was the only source of warm she ever had in her life. The prince had enough of empty consoling words, he walked next to her, a hand reaching up to her shoulder. She turned to him, her eyes still filled with fear and pain that no soul should ever experience. In a way, Kael'thas could relate to her as he witness the aftermath of the destruction of his homeland where he saw his father's lifeless body on the floor with the broken Felo'melorn next to him. Villages destroyed, families broken and the once proud city of the elves decimated and defiled to the most horrible ways possible. It was a total nightmare fuel and despite his outward appearances, he never recovered from the devastating sight.

"I'm so sorry Maiev, but I'm here for you. I will do my best to convince them, believe me. Illidan would answer for his crimes and pay for them." He whispered gently, hoping to console her. She bit her lower lip and felt tears forming in her eyes at the prospect of having Illidan gone for good. No more nightmares, no more threats of him violating her sacred body. She was relieved from it and it was all thanks to Kael'thas, despite the results weren't certain. She didn't fight off his advances and instead curled into his arms, crying softly at the pent up pain and trauma she experienced for the past millennia. Kael'thas could feel her soft and silky skin through the black fabric of her body, as he cursed himself for thinking of such things during this moment. He didn't expect her to lean at him like that, clutching onto him for dear life. Perhaps it was the fact she never had anyone to console her or to comfort during her time of need, either way, Kael'thas was being that person. His hand went through her locks, running smoothly them with his fingers. He would have thought she would break his fingers for attempting such act yet she let it be. Kael'thas sighed inwardly, he was suppose to comfort her not take advantage of her fragile state. The heartbreak with Jaina still stung him and maybe in way, Maiev was filling up the empty void in his heart. Still, he didn't want to take advantage of Maiev's weakened state and attempted to stop things where they are, to avoid unnecessary complications. His attempt to leave her wasn't well received as she held him tight, not wanting to leave her. She already opened up to him, so why not have him to comfort her as well?

The two held each for prolonged periods of time, with their still breathing and the occasional sound of the candles flickering about being the only source of sound. Maiev reluctantly raised her head to get a good look on Kael'thas, her cheeks flushed with the tint of red hue being apparent on her cheeks. He chuckled lightly before he smiled softly at her, sending warm and fluffy feelings across her heart. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, unable to bring back her cold and stone faced demeanor she was so good at projecting.

"I- thank you." It was short but sweet, enough for Kael'thas to register the bashfulness in her voice. He didn't said much but opted to nod instead, not sure exactly what just happened. He was just comforting her in a friendly, platonic and non-sensual manner, definitely nothing out of the ordinary.

 _'What the hell did I just do?'_

"The court would be held at Mount Hyjal two days from now, I wish you luck." The Blood Elf prince nodded and stood up to give Maiev some space, hoping that she was fine with his attempt of "comforting" her. He stared at the door before back to her, wondering if he should leave her so soon. She seemed to enjoy his company and the fact she let out her inner struggles and cried in front of him proof that she trusted him, not that he planned that. He was reluctant to leave her knowing how lonely she felt, she desired companionship, something which he was more than willing to give.

 _'I would be lying if I say I don't want to stay with her, but Queleron and the others might noticed my presence or the lack of it.'_ He thoughts were quickly broken by Maiev who stood next to him, looking him in a different manner. Gone was the calculative and cold look and now there were this warm and maybe nervous glint in her eyes. She knew what she had done, and despite her headstrong personality, Maiev was starting to realize why Tyrannde and many of her Watchers have partners and companions that stayed loyal and committed to them.

"Kael'thas, perhaps it would beneficial if you share your pain and struggles to me in the future. It is only fair to pay you back in kind." He definitely didn't expect this, still she looked adorable when she did that, he almost forgot that this Maiev was the same warrior who hunted down a powerful demon and army of fish men. But he understood what she meant by that, it was only natural that she seeks his companionship after such an experience. They could forge a bond with another, one that transcends even through friendship and the test of time, to which the prince was curious at.

"Of course, perhaps we could help each other." He hoped he got the ulterior meaning across, he was no longer curious about Maiev, he wanted to help, to know her, to feel her. He could see that she didn't really have much of a life outside of warden duties while the other Sentinel leaders enjoy a life of high esteem, social gatherings and ceremonies dedicated to them. She on the other hand, have to deal with insane psychopaths and rogue demons that threaten her well-being every single day while receiving no recognition or awards that boost her morale. A little companionship could go a long way, and no sane person could survive without it for so long.

"That would be nice." The Blood Elf prince nodded, and headed towards the door, he paused for a moment and smiled at her, hoping to tease her one last time before his departure.

"You look better with your hair down." Maiev fought the urge to smile as the charming prince left her office, she sighed and rubbed her shoulders at what happened. She was certain Kael'thas wouldn't betray her trust by telling the others, she was more scared at what her trust with Kael'thas mean. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions but chances were the prince was interested in her, and she would be lying if she didn't found the idea, appealing. He wasn't snobby, arrogant, and is a firm leader with his people in his heart. He was essentially a leader who is willing to break laws and code of conduct to do what's right, something which she agree wholeheartedly. As she sat back down on her office chair, she pondered if Kael'thas would be successful on convincing the two stubborn leaders on Illidan's execution and how it might affect the relationship between the two races.

* * *

Malfurion was not expecting a visitor in this time of night. After an intense session with his beloved Tyrannde, he was all but ready to sleep with his lover in his arms. However, that cut short when a knock on their private cottage woke him up. With a small sigh, he donned his garbs before giving Tyrannde a kiss and headed straight towards the door. Upon sensing the familiar druidic and arcanic energies, Malfurion's annoyance quickly become one of curiosity. He unlocked the door and true enough, the charming prince of the Blood Elves is right in front of his door step.

"Kael'thas? What are you doing in this time of hour?" The archdruid observed the prince, he seemed nervous and determined, as if he had a goal to achieve. Well he certainly achieved disturbing his slumber with his beloved, that was a job well done there.

"Greetings Shando, I apologize for disturbing you but I wish to discuss some important issues that time does not take kindly against." The archdruid opened the door larger to allow Kael'thas coming, ignoring the beautiful interior of the living room, he sat on the chair with his bright green eyes piercing in the darkness.

"Very well, speak." Furion crossed his arms, wondering what issues that couldn't wait until morning for a discussion.

"It's about your brother, Illidan." Malfurion raised his eyebrows, why does Kael'thas of all people want to discuss about Illidan?

"What about him?"

"I heard that the druids would perform a ritual to rid of his demonic powers."

"Yes that is true."

"Do you wish to imprison him?"

"Of course, Illidan must be hold accountable to-"

"Then do you not think that death is more of a suitable punishment?"

"Kael'thas what are you getting at?"

"Execution Furion."

"Many believed he deserves death, yet only few dare to support it openly. What compels you, Kael'thas to have Illidan dead?"

"He's like Arthas."

"He's my brother."

"And that is exactly why I'm here."

"You think my love for my brother had clouded my judgement?"

"Clearly."

"Very bold of you Kael'thas to speak of this considering you were blinded by vengeance as well, almost siding with Illidan."

"But I didn't because of your salvation, and it is because of that salvation you gave us that I want to repay to your and your people. You can't allow such a dangerous convict to stay alive, the Legion would come for him."

"How odd, Maiev said that too..." Crap, Kael'thas knew that he was in hot waters.

"She's not wrong."

"Kael'thas, I understand where you are coming from, but killing Illidan is not the answer to our problem."

 _'Well it solves one person's problem and would free her from eternal pain and torment.'_

"Furion, Illidan's death would bring solace to the families he brutally slaughtered." Kael'thas knew hit the conscious nerve when Furion leaned back as he couldn't deny the truth of what he said.

"You imprison he once, he became freed and went on a rampage to kill innocence as he lust for power bested him. He was successful at defeating the legion's attack but at the cost of tainting your lands and serving the master of the legion. He lust for power and recognition would be the downfall of Night Elves." The archdruid concealed his surprise at how much history Kael'thas knew of the Night Elves. He obviously has done his research before approaching him, trying his best to persuade him to execute his own brother by bringing his past crimes and mistakes.

"And how are you so sure Kael'thas?"

"During the purge of Quel'thalas, we have a brilliant magister named Dar'khan Drathir who betrayed Quel'thalas to the scourge. His egotistical mindset, lust for power and fame had made him susceptible to the Lich King's influences. Now you tell me, who does he remind you of?"

"Kael'thas, you are not the leader of the Night Elves, I am. I appreciate your concern but I didn't gave you a lecture on you should govern you people did I? I appreciate the same." He was impatient and furious, Kael'thas could see that. Perhaps his attachment towards Maiev had made him act in an impulse and not based on rational or political thoughts, either way, Kael'thas was beginning to see the flaws of Furion and his amazing mindset that "peace and forgiveness could advocated to even the most treacherous criminals, so as long I like them."

"Furion, Illidan has an army of loyal and devout naga to his cause. They would stop at nothing to free their master, you have seen it firsthand when they threw their lives just to save him." Furion sighed and rubbed his temples, he didn't question Kael'thas desire on having a murderer executed but somehow he knew that Kael'thas reasoning and motivation behind this stray far from just causes.

"Kael'thas why are you so keen on having Illidan executed." Kael'thas flushed lightly at the image of vulnerable Maiev curling at his chest and how he pleaded him to stay with her eyes. He was honestly spellbound just by that simple moment.

Obviously unable to state his motivation, Kael'thas quickly conjured a brilliant excuse.

"He reminds me of Arthas but, unlike mortals, he doesn't die of old age. That prison cell isn't going to hold him forever Furion, you do know that right?" Alas, Kael'thas's reasoning finally knocked some sense into the archdruid. He laid back, unable to come to terms at the thought of sentencing his own brother to death. Seeing that Furion was contemplating his options, Kael'thas took a step further, one which surely draw an emotion from the wise and stoic druid.

"I know Tyrannde means much to you, and you should know how much she means to Illidan." The prince swore he could hear the animalistic growl from the normally diplomatic druid. He grinned inwardly, knowing full well he has the attention from the great druid before him now.

"You did saw his attempt at taking her away from you-" He had enough, the druid slammed the table, causing it to shatter to pieces. Kael'thas sat there unfazed and even amused by the druid's savagery, he waited for him to calm down as he heard rapid footsteps from the bedroom and sure enough Tyrannde clad in her disheveled nightgown appeared behind him with her concerned look on her face.

"Milady." Kael'thas nodded and avoided his gaze on Tyrannde and set his eyes on the druid instead. Furion walked towards Tyrannde and stroke her cheek with the back of his hand, reassuring her that he only broke a table and has not harmed Kael'thas, which caused the Blood Elf prince to roll his eyes at how casual the druid sounded. As the two began to converse about Illidan, Kael'thas placed his hand underneath his chin and waited patiently for the two to come to a decision.

"My love perhaps the young prince has a point, Illidan-"

"Even you? I thought you said you believe he will change?"

"I do, but after everything that has happened Furion, don't you think we should learn from our mistakes? I know it pains you to make this decision but Illidan still poses a threat to all of Azeroth. He is an agent of the Legion and his lust for vengeance has only fuelled his strength. I think it is time we reconsider our decision." Kael'thas wasn't expecting Tyrannde to take his side, after all, her love for her beloved should have clouded her judgement as well. However, if there is one thing Kael'thas realized, is that only Tyrannde is capable of talking sense and change the mind of the stubborn druid.

"You're right, perhaps I was convinced that a part of my brother is still there... the council and I discuss about this my love." Furion stroke her cheek and grinned in an almost playful manner, making Kael'thas stiffened a laugh when Tyrannde purred at Furion's advances. They must have forgotten his presence, judging how frisky and raunchy the situation would should the two be left into their own world. Like the mischievous elf he is, he verdant spheres danced circles around the two lover before drawing their attention. Their face flushed likely but scowled at Kael'thas childish grin.

"Thank you for granting me your audience Archdruid, I have see that you have opened your eyes. I would leave you two to your own world now." Kael'thas exited the cottage with small smile on his face, leaving no room for the two to say anything back. Happy that he managed convince Furion his decision, the Blood Elf prince pondered about the Warden currently occupying his thoughts. He would have surely broke the news the Maiev in glee but refrain from doing so as it was late at night.

Kael'thas walked down the spiral staircase that had the bright lantern glow illuminating the forest. He paused when he noticed a shadowy figure was stalking him from underneath. He would have been on a defensive stance had it not been the familiar eyes that he knew so well. Deciding to entertain her, he jumped down from staircase, landing on the ground gracefully with his cloak capturing his fluid movements.

"Show off." Kael'thas grinned at her unimpressed look, he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, obviously hinting at the fact of her presence. Maiev sighed and took off her helm, not liking Kael'thas's handsome smile on his face. She groaned inwardly upon seeing such a cheerful smile, only Kael'thas had the audacity to do that in front of her. She received a quite a number of advances from nobles but they learned of her nature swiftly, dropping their advances rather quickly. Kael'thas on the other hand...

 _'That damn smile is going to be the death of me.'_

"The negotiations went successfully, though I suppose I did disturb the two lovers nightly activities." Maiev rolled her eyes, the two leader's passionate love for each other wasn't surprising, though she did wish the two could keep it private at times. Maiev stared at Kael'thas who stared around his surroundings, noticing all the beautiful details of the secluded Night Elf residents. She wanted to express her gratitude towards him, he took an awful big risk just for her and she knew that it was because of a mutual attraction towards each other. She have seen the way he looked at her and honestly she wouldn't mind given this relationship thing a shot. She was certain his interest in her was because of her physical appeal and mysteriousness, but being the observant warden she was, she could tell it was more than that now. Not enough to make a decision, but enough to make her smile in a genuine manner for the first time in years.

"Thank you Kael'thas, words could not describe my gratitude-" Kael'thas raised his hand, silencing her effectively. He gave the "it's nothing look" and smiled. It was times like this that reminded Maiev that Kael'thas is a prince yet he acted like he was her friend, the title between them respectively means nothing in their relationship. Only the trust and bond they have with each other, which only made her questioned why Kael'thas was so keen on being by her side. He could have chosen countless maiden that best fit him, even a royal harem should he be bold enough. So why was he interested in her?

"Earlier today you wish for me to open up to you about the fall of Quel'thalas, does the offer still stands?" Maiev blinked and smiled lightly, showing her more laid back side to him without realizing. She nodded and felt Kael'thas walked up next to her. The two walked in silence, her eyes darted towards his and could see the horrible and terrifying memories he held in his bright green eyes. She didn't know where she was leading him, but the direction they were taking were directly towards her resting quarters, something which unnerved Maiev. She didn't want to give Kael'thas the false impression but chances where the impression were all inside her head, he just wanted to talk in private and her home was perfect place for it. It was secure, safe, warm and the only place she allowed herself to cry to sleep at night from all the nightmares and mental torment Illidan and her job as a warden gave her. Unlike Tyrannde, she didn't have anyone to share a lover's embrace with, and unlike her, she never trusted anyone to fill that role.

Until now that is.

"I- It's not easy-" Maiev stopped Kael'thas, she didn't want to him to tell his story just yet. Puzzled, Kael'thas thought Maiev wasn't ready for him to open up to her. She wordlessly led him to her own cottage outside of the warden chambers, a small cottage that she rarely visits as she spends most of her time at the Warden guild. Unsurprisingly, no one had entered her house before.

"Maiev where are we going?" Kael'thas glanced at his surroundings, they have entered a more secluded part of the city with a lake residing next to it. Through his elven eyes, he saw a lone cottage up ahead with no other housings in sight. After deducing the evidence and current situation, Kael'thas felt his face flushed.

 _'Ah so we are going to her house, fantastic.'_

Maiev gingerly opened her cottage door with a silver key, eyes avoiding the Blood elf prince. If words of this get out that the prince of the Blood Elves is visiting the proud warden Maiev Shadowsong at this time of night, her career and reputation might be jeopardize. She bit her lower lip, her hands still on the knob of her front door, it was too late now, Kael'thas is with her and to reject him now would be disastrous to their relationship. She had shunned enough people out in her life, she won't do it to the prince right now.

"Maiev, we don't have to do this, it was merely a suggestion from me-" She could hear the resolve in his voice, not wanting to push her over the urge or disturb her, but right now she couldn't afford to lose a friend. She was willing to open up to him, it was only fair that she did the same. Yes, she was just paying a debt, nothing more to it.

"No it's fine, it's only fair, besides some company would be nice." How could he say no to that? He wordlessly nodded and followed her into her cottage, noticing the antiques and simple looking design. It suited her though, the only outstanding thing Kael'thas could see was her bookshelf that was filled with thick looking books.

"I- I would like to bathe before we resume our conversation if you don't mind." Why was she stuttering? Perhaps it was the fact that Kael'thas was only person who entered her most private sanctuary at this late at night no less. In fact, he might be the only person to see her armourless as well. She rarely show skin unlike rest of the Night Elves who wore next to nothing, a warrior should always wear their battle attire at all times after all. However right now, she felt safe knowing that she isn't alone and was with someone she could trust. He had already won her's the moment he refused to join Illidan to destroy the Lich King. The thirst of vengeance and power should have blinded the prince and she thought he would have betray them and joined Illidan's side, she was glad that she was proven wrong.

"N-No of course, please don't mind me." Kael'thas idly sat on the chair, ignoring the sounds of running water from the bathroom. He grimaced lightly at his current situation, he really hoped no one finds out about this. Should word of this get out, well let's just say the questioning looks and the god damn teasing grins and smirks would be the death of him. He could feel the hot steam from the bathroom raising the temperature of the room, his mind perversely wondered towards Maiev's bare form only to be squashed quickly by his conscience.

 _'Damn it Sunstrider, you've been single for far too long.'_

The sound of Maiev's footsteps jerked Kael'thas back, he grinned at the sight of Maiev in more casual clothes that hugged her curves perfectly. She caught his interested gaze and felt flattered at his reaction, she let her hair down gently, remembering what he had said to her earlier today.

"We could talk in my bedroom." Kael'thas put on a cool facade and nodded, she was being oddly hospitable and nice to him. Their relationship changed so fast in the span of a few hours that it was hard to believe that the ace jailor Maiev who is known for her brutal and cold personality wasn't the real her. The trust she puts in him was as clear as day and in a way he wished he could tell her the same, though it would be out of place.

The blood elf prince smiled lightly when Maiev laid down on her bed on her stomach, almost in a childish manner. Her eyes gaze upon his and he could feel his heart speed up slightly. How could someone so beautiful be so lonely? How did he get the opportunity to see this side of her? Night Elves are exotic and beautiful as they are rumored to be.

"Are you going to talk or are you going to continue to gawk at me?" Kael'thas's felt his face flushed and took off his cloak and blade, placing it on the table. He stared at the empty spot of the bed before looking at her, only to earn a nod from her to sit next to her.

"I would like to do both." Maiev raised her eyebrow, no male had ever got the courage to be so close to her without emitting an aura of fear, and she like that. It made him seem dominant in some ways, as perverse as it sounds. She decided to sit upright and crossed her legs, the lack of tribal markings on her face made her smooth and beautiful face to be even more outstanding. He leaned back to her pillow lightly, staring at her absentmindedly. She looked so content and relaxed, it was so hard to believe that this was the ruthless warden who strike fear into the most heinous criminals.

"You can tell me Kael'thas." Her words were soft and encouraging, far from her authoritative and commanding tone. The Blood Elf prince nodded, thinking back the day where his whole world was shattered into pieces in mere seconds.

"I was at Dalaran when the scourge arrived to our homeland, our ranger general Sylvanas Windrunner, fought bravely to keep our lands safe but alas even she was no match to the horrors of the scourge. By the time I received the news it was all but too late, all I saw were the aftermath of the invasion. The corpse of our people, woman and children among the piles of the dead. My heart clenched at the sight as I rushed into the throne room, with my father's lifeless body laying on the floor with our family heirloom blade, Felo'melorn broken next to him." The prince glanced at his reforged blade on the table, a soft glow emanating from the blade despite being in its sheath. A part of him felt that his father is always with him, aiding him through the power of the blade. It was said that the blade forges a close bond to its wielder, empowering them with fiery and magical abilities.

"I later soon learned that our people were betrayed by one of our magister, all just for power. He lowered our key defenses, revealed the inner defenses of the city to the Scourge, allowing Arthas and his unholy army to march through our lands. They were nearly unstoppable, each of our fallen warriors bolster their ranks. The survivors of the onslaught said that it was as if they were fighting death itself." He felt a lump in his throat already, remembering the chilling tales of what Rommath and Queleron told him. He wasn't there when it happened, but the aftermath of the event was just as devastating.

Maiev rubbed his shoulders soothingly, horrified at the chilling tale that Kael'thas described. She couldn't fathom the pain, the rage and hatred he had in his heart. Everything he knew and love was just taken away from him, in one fell swoop. It was heartbreaking.

"They came for our Sunwell, our source of magic and the very foundation that build Quel'thalas. They were hoping to use its enchanted energies are able to bring back Kel'thuzad, the Arch Lich who was responsible for the plague the devastated the human kingdom, Lordaeron. Nothing could have prepared us for the attack, the Eastern Kingdom of Lordaeron were all but lost and broken, only death and decay fills those shadowy lands. Their cities become a bastion for the dead and all the remaining humans were forced to band together to reclaim back their homeland, I just wish- I was there when it happened, maybe I could have stopped them or at the very least die alongside with my father."

"I never told anyone this, but for the first few days after the destruction of Quel'thalas I thought of committing suicide." Maiev froze at the word and stared at him, her eyes filled with sorrow and compassion. She leaned forward and pulled his body against her, embracing him in a soothing manner. She felt his body shaking against hers, his voice turning shaky and weak.

"It dawned on me that I would have to lead our broken people into a brighter future, a better one, but I was always a weak-willed fool, enjoying a life of peace and extravagance in Dalaran while my father rule Quel'thalas. It was pathetic I know but-"

"Shh, it's alright now, things are different now." She spoke in a comforting manner, hoping her words had some effect on him. She knew that the stress of being the leader and the responsibilities that comes with it, she didn't blame Kael'thas considering he was much younger and less experience than she was. To have your homeland decimated, love ones slaughtered and to lead your people out of the lands of despair was a terrifying burden, especially to those who live longer than others.

"I know, but I can't- I can't shake the feeling that our new homeland would suffer the same fate. The undead forces grow stronger and stronger for each passing day, it would be a matter of time before they reach-" She held him firmly, her strong grip tightening on him. She could see the paranoid look plastered on his pretty face, determined to not let history repeat itself. She raised her voice slightly to the confident and authoritative warden he knew.

"Let me worry about that prince Kael'thas, should the Lich King be foolish enough to launch an attack on our lands, we Night Elves will fight till the very death." The strong conviction in her voice raised Kael'thas spirits ever so slightly, his eyes gleamed with resolve.

"And we Blood Elves would be there with you." He squeezed her hand, her lilac colored skin was so mesmerizing and beautiful to him as he gaze into her bright eyes. She smiled again, leaning her lips into his hair. She threw away logic and common sense, holding on to the prince for dear life. She felt his hand wrapped around her waist with his fingers running through her flowing ivory colored hair. She whispered Thassalian words into his ear, her breath tickling his earlobes. Kael'thas sighed in bliss when he realized what he was doing, he was so caught up on emotions that he didn't realized how far he had gone with the warden. He hastily retracted his hand, distancing himself from her.

"Kael?" She whispered noticing his withdrawal, his eyes were filled with guilt and shame at what had transpired. She rubbed his lap softly and sensually with her other hand on his, grasping it firmly. She knew he didn't want to intrude into her territory.

"It's alright." She reassured him, letting him know that she wanted this as much as he did, maybe even more.

"This is complicated."

"It is, but it's what you want isn't it?" Maiev placed his hand on top of chest, clutching it tight to her. The Blood Elf prince could feel her racing heartbeat, and between her bashful smile and rosy red cheeks, Kael'thas felt all sorts of emotions stirring within him.

"More than anything right now, but I am the leader of the Blood Elves." The last thing Kael'thas wanted is to ruin his and Maiev's reputation and legacy. While relationship between foreign leaders isn't considered taboo, to have Maiev Shadowsong, the leader of the Watcher guild who despise and disprove the arrival of the Highborne in their lands, and yet be in a relationship with one would be hypocrisy itself.

"We can keep this a secret." Kael'thas shook his head, voicing out every ounce of rationality in his mind before his emotions get the best of him.

"For how long?"

"In time, for now we keep it between us."

"Maiev we-"

"Kael please, I'm been living a life of solitude for the past thousands of years, I am tired of being alone. I know we only known each other for a limited time, but you offered me more than comfort and friendship, you offered me solace and companionship." Her tone was of loneliness, she looked so vulnerable and frail that Kael'thas just have to say yes. She needed him and after being a bachelor for so many years, with Jaina rejecting him, Kael'thas knew that opportunity such as this were rare.

"You're not alone Maiev, I'm with you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, grazing his lips softly against it. He felt her white locks tickled his neck as she nuzzled lightly into the crook of his neck in response to his affection. She often wondered why many Night Elf warriors, no matter how ferocious or fierce they may be in battle, often chose to live a life of peace and tranquility with their partner. Right now, she could finally understand why.

"Thank you." She spoke softly, pressing her lips tightly against Kael'thas soon after. The passionate kiss from her was well received as the prince reciprocated the kiss hungrily. She started to undress in the process, alarming and startling the prince with her sudden actions.

"Maiev-" Maiev broke the kiss and placed her finger on Kael's lips, smiling seductively in the process. She was having none of it, she would claim him as her's and showed her commitment to their relationship. No more tongue tied hesitations, no more brave facade and lonely nights.

She needed him.

"Shh, this is what I want." The prince smiled at her words, feeling aroused by Maiev's beautiful bare form. He cupped her cheeks lovingly, rubbing them with his thumb softly before pulling her into another passionate kiss with their night be filled with love making sessions.


End file.
